


The Season of Giving

by blossomdreams



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, M/M, advent story, christmas cheer, michael's sarcasm, trevor is in the spirit of christmas, will add more characters throughout the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is not in the Christmas Spirit, but Trevor is going to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of Trevor and Michael celebrating Christmas out of my head so I wrote it down. I'm going add some characters as I go along and update the tags along with it. I'm going to try and update this once a day until Christmas. If I miss a day there will be a double update. Well, let's get started!

Michael grumbled under his breath as he flipped through the channels. He tried to avoid the annual Christmas commercials, but that didn’t last long. It seemed that every year the commercials and specials aired earlier and earlier as a way to shove the idea of holiday good cheer down everyone’s throat. An idea Michael hasn’t felt in a while and wasn’t going to back anytime soon. His patching up with Amanda didn’t work out as well as he wanted. He knew they had their baggage, but he had a small silver of hope it would work out.

However, during their talk Michael realized there were some things he couldn’t compromise on. Their talk turned into an argument, which turned into an agreement to spend some time apart. Jimmy decided to live with Amanda while Tracey was away at college. He had the house to himself again and from the way things were going it was going to be that way until the New Year. Wasn’t that fucking fantastic.

Michael looked over at the small table by the sofa ready to get another glass of whiskey. He got up when he saw the empty bottle and walked into the kitchen for some more. When he refilled his glass again he nearly dropped it at the crash in the foyer and the resounding “Fuckin’ tree!” that followed.

“What now?” Michael mumbled as he put his glass down and left to investigate what Trevor bought in. He eyed the tree in disbelief and turned the same look to Trevor.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Trevor dropped the tree and dusted off his hands on his pants. “Trying to bring some Christmas cheer into your life you sad fat fuck.”

“By bringing in a tree that’s losing more needles by the second?”

“See? That’s your problem! Someone trying to do something nice for you and you can’t even fucking appreciate it. I guess if I had some fucking fake tits you would appreciate it then.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall. “Fuck you.”

One of the compromises Amanda wanted him to make was to cut Trevor out his life again. Something Michael couldn’t do. He was trying to repair things with Trevor, he wasn’t going to kick him out again after everything that happened. Besides, he thought he lost Trevor during their fight against Merryweather that was something he didn’t want to revisit again anytime soon. Trevor came by more often and Michael liked the company. Not that he was going to tell Trevor he would never let him live it down.

“Maybe tonight if I’m generous cupcake.” Trevor picked up the tree and carried it to the living room as Michael followed him.

“Are you serious about this?”

“I bought a fuckin’ tree didn’t I?”

“I didn’t know you celebrated Christmas.”

“Jesus, I’m not a fuckin’ animal Mikey. I celebrate the season of good will and all that other bullshit.”

“By doing what? Offering meth at half price or something?”

“Don’t forget the free lap dances at the Vanilla Unicorn.”

“It is truly the season of giving.”

“Mock all you want Mikey, but I’m going to bring some cheer into your sad, miserable life.” Trevor said as he looked for a spot to put the tree.

Michael shook his head at the pile of needles on the floor. “Where did you find a tree?”

“They’re selling them if you got off your fat ass and went outside every once in a while.”

“Oh fuck you and stop shaking needles all over the fuckin’ place!”

Trevor huffed and dropped the tree in the middle of the living room before he rounded on Michael.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“My problem is you dragging shit into my home.” Michael snapped as he turned to walk back to the kitchen when Trevor shoved him against the wall.

“Now what the fuck is your problem?” Michael said as he pushed his shoulder.

He ignored the way his body started to react to Trevor pressed against him. It didn’t help that they started fucking again, bringing up feelings Michael wanted to stay buried. Trevor shoved him again, pressing his thigh in between Michael’s legs. Michael bit his lip, fighting the urge to grind against him. Fuck, what was his life?

“My problem is _you_ , you fat fuck. So your pair of fake tits left, are you that fucking surprised?”

“I’m more fucking surprised that you keep popping around.” Michael snapped. He faltered at the flash of hurt in Trevor’s eyes before the anger returned.

Shit, that look worked better than any cold shower.

“Look, T, I…” Michael started when Trevor pushed away.

“No! If you don’t want me around then I’ll just go then. I have better things to do than be around some sad fuck that can’t appreciate a small favor.” Trevor stomped over to the tree and picked it up.

“Wait! Look, I’m no good at this Christmas shit, okay? I would let the kids and Amanda take care of it, but that ain’t happening this year.”

Trevor narrowed his eyes as he gripped the tree. “So what do you want to do? Watch those stupid movies and just sit there.”

“That’s the only thing that makes sense to me at this point.” Michael said quietly.

Trevor shook his head. “Jesus, you need to get out.”

“Where would we go?” Michael stopped when he thought about what he said. He looked over at Trevor who couldn’t keep the smug grin off his face. He dropped the tree and walked back over to him, placing his arm around his shoulder.

“Well, for starters, we can go get another fucking tree.”

Michael sighed as he shook his head. “You’re not going to let this go will you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, let’s go get a fuckin’ tree! We’ll get the biggest one and decorate it and shit.”

“That’s more like it! Let’s go!” Trevor led him to the front door.

Michael gave one last look at the tree falling apart in his living room before he sighed and closed the door behind him.

At least the holiday season won’t be boring.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets lost in memories as Trevor comes in with another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo didn't falter on getting the second chapter out! I hope I didn't make Michael too emo into this one. It's one of my first times writing Michael and it's really easy for his thoughts to go into a spiral. Also I wanted to include Tracey. I have a small headcanon that she would come by and see Michael after they reached their own little agreement. Alright enough rambling enjoy!

Michael shook his head as he looked at the tree in the corner of his living room. He couldn’t believe that he had a Christmas tree. The last time he had a tree, the kids were still little, didn’t hate him as much, and they lived in a shitty one room apartment. Still, watching Jimmy and Tracey smile on Christmas morning was one of his best memories. He walked over and touched one of the branches. He wondered if there were any holiday things in the house. He would have some time to look since Trevor was out shopping for Christmas decorations.

Michael chuckled on his way up the stairs at the idea of Trevor actually shopping and not stuffing something up his shirt or down his pants. It was one of their preferred shopping methods of shopping when their money was low after a heist. He didn’t miss those days on the run, but he did miss the time he spent with Trevor. Michael frowned as he pushed that thought back. Those thoughts started to come back more and more even the whiskey couldn’t hold them back like it used to.

Michael didn’t need to add another problem on top of the ones he already had to deal with. He walked over to the closet and looked through the boxes. He didn’t know how much shit they gathered throughout the years. Cell phone boxes, toy boxes, and other shit they didn’t need, but got anyway in some form of affection. Michael moved a shoebox out of the way and spotted a box labeled decorations in the back.

“Son of a bitch…” Michael whispered as he pulled the box out. He dusted off the top before he carried it downstairs. He took a seat on the couch and looked through it. Most of the decorations were old with chipped paint and crooked hooks. Some were broken and the garland was more string than anything, but they kept the box. Michael moved aside a few broken ornaments to Tracey and Jimmy’s homemade ornaments.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he pulled them out. _Shit what the fuck happened?_ He pulled out an angel Tracey made and turned it around in his hands.

“Mikey! I’m home and I have a surprise!”

Michael put the angel back in the box and downed the rest of his whiskey in the glass on the small table.

“In the living room!”

Trevor walked in with a box in his hand and shook his head. “Am I always going to find your fat ass here?”

“Fuck you. Did you get everything we needed?”

“I did, but aren’t you going ask about the surprise?”

Michael shrugged. “Fine, what is it? You score something new that will make you high for days.”

“You are so fucking funny.”

“I aim to please.”

Trevor flipped him off. “Anyway, no, I found this little lady outside the door. Come on in!”

Michael looked past Trevor over to Tracey.

“Hi daddy,” Tracey smiled with a little wave.

Michael tried to hide his surprise as he walked over to her. “Hey Trace, I thought you were staying on campus?”

“Well I finished my finals and I was driving around town when I saw Uncle T. He asked if I wanted to come over and well, here, I am! Oh my god is that a tree? That’s an actual tree! I have got to send this to Jimmy!” Tracey pulled out her phone on the way over to the tree.

Michael turned to Trevor who smirked at him.

“She’s going to help us decorate it. Are you in the fucking spirit now?”

Michael looked over at Tracey taking pictures of the tree and gave a small smile.

“Maybe.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor gets an early present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter may seemed rushed, but my brain is mush due to finals. Here have a small hot scene thanks for the kudos and reading it! I may not have a chapter out tomorrow, but we'll see. Enjoy!

In a span of hours, Michael’s holiday routine changed. There was a tree in his home, decorations in a box next to it, and Tracey didn’t stay out all night. Michael waited for Tracey to ask him for some money or to ask about his separation from Amanda, but it didn’t come. She even came home at four in the morning; normally Michael didn’t her until the day after. It surprised him so much he didn’t question when Tracey asked to stay the night. He didn’t know if his heart could take any more surprises.

*~*~*

Michael fumbled around for the alarm clock as his head pounded with the beginnings of a hangover.

“What time is it?”

“Time for you to get up cupcake.”

Michael groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. “’S too fuckin’ early.”

“Fuck, you’ve become a lightweight in your old age.”

Michael turned on his side with the intent to get more sleep when his hazy mind finally registered who sat next to him. He looked over his shoulder at Trevor and the bites along his neck. He buried his face into his pillow as pieces from last night came back to him. Some time during the night he stopped decorating the tree to take a drink, which turned into more when Trevor joined him. From there he had flashes of skin, tattoos, and moans that wouldn’t be out of place in a porn film.

Michael grumbled as he tried not to lean into the warmth from the hand on his back, but his headache made it hard for him to think.

“Fuck, is there any…”

“Aspirin and water next to ya sugartits.”

Michael mumbled thanks as he sat up and grabbed the pills off the night table. He drank the water as he leaned against the headboard.

“Did Tracey leave?”

“Nope, she’s in her room or has your mind finally started going?”

Michael flipped him off as he finished the water. “Tell me why I’m up at ten?”

“Because we’re going shopping for presents!”

“Can you not be so fucking loud please?”

Trevor smirked and leaned close to Michael’s ear. “I don’t remember hearing that last night.”

Michael swallowed as he tried not to lean against Trevor. He looked away from Trevor’s eyes and focused on his comforter instead.

“Fine, where are we going?”

“I’ll tell you all in due time, but I want an early present.” Trevor growled softly as he straddled Michael.

“Hey! Tracey isn’t that far away!” Michael said as he tried to push Trevor off. Trevor used the motion to rock against him. Michael muffled his moan against Trevor’s neck. He didn’t have to look up to see the smirk on his face.

“I guess you’re going to have to be quiet then.”

Michael opened his mouth to argue that he didn’t want to fuck with an unlocked door and his daughter not that far away. However, his argument disappeared when Trevor rolled his hips and bit his neck.

“Fuck it.” Michael gripped Trevor’s back and rocked against him.

At least he wouldn’t be wound up when he shopped.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey finds some benefits to staying the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So going around Tumblr I saw Franklin/Tracey and now I can't get that out of my head so here's the beginning of Franklin and Tracey! It was fun writing him flustered and Tracey flirting with him. ^_^
> 
> Enjoy! Three more chapter following this one so I'm caught up.

Tracey sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She got home safely and didn’t have a hangover, she considered that a good start to the day. She slid her fingers through her hair as she thought about the way things were going. From what Jimmy told her it looked like their parents were heading towards a divorce. While she didn’t want it to happen she had to admit they lasted longer than most of her friend’s parents in Los Santos. At least her dad had Uncle T, so he wouldn’t be alone.

Tracey grinned. It would be the first time in years, she would celebrate Christmas with Uncle T and she hoped her dad wouldn’t mess it up. He wasn’t in the best of moods around the holidays. She didn’t want to know how it would be with an impending divorce. Tracey got up and stretched her arms above her head. Some coffee sounded good and she wanted to see the tree again. She couldn’t get over the fact that they had a tree.

Tracey went through her morning routine, slipped on a quick outfit, and walked downstairs. She thought she heard something when she passed her dad’s room, but didn’t think much about it. She walked in the living room and stared at the tree. They started decorating it last night, but it proved to take longer than they thought.

Tracey walked over and touched a half-finished branch. _Never thought I would see this again._ She moved to the box of ornaments, but stopped at a knock on the front door. Tracey looked at the stairs, but no one came down as the person knocked again. She shrugged and walked over to answer it. She expected to see a religious person or someone collecting donations for some cause, not one of her dad’s new friends. She never got a good look at him, but he looked better than she thought.

Tracey leaned against the doorframe with a smile. “Hi!”

“Um, hi is Mike or T here?” Franklin asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tracey nodded. “Yeah they’re upstairs. Do you want me to get them?”

“Nah, I’ll wait. Um, you’re Tracey right?”

“That’s me. You’re Franklin right?

“Yeah.”

“Well, come in. I’m sure Dad and Uncle T will be down in a minute.”

“Okay,” Franklin walked past her into the living room. Tracey watched him for a minute before she shut the door and followed him.

“Damn, Mike told me it was big, but I didn’t know it was this big.” Franklin said as he looked up at the tree.

“I know! We didn’t get a chance to finish decorate it either. Maybe I can convince Jimmy to come over, but I’m sure he’s in the middle of playing some game.” Tracey rolled her eyes as she stood next to Franklin. She gestured to the tree. “You can help us if you want.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure my dad won’t mind. I know I won’t mind.” Tracey finished softly as she looked over at Franklin.

Franklin rubbed the back of his neck again as he nodded. “S-Sure, I mean, I can do that while I wait for Mike and T. T texted me yesterday about presents, I guess we going shopping.”

Tracey handed him a box of ornaments before she grabbed some garland. “I think so. Uncle T was talking about that yesterday.”

“Yeah he told me about how they got this tree.” Franklin chuckled as he shook his head.

Tracey giggled. “It was pretty funny. He did try to cheat Uncle T, but I’m sure that guy is fine.” She reached up to toss the garland on a higher branch when Franklin placed his hand on it.

“Um, I can hang this.”

Tracey looked up as a few strands of hair fell in front of her face. “Really?” She bit back a grin as Franklin looked at her before he looked away. “Y-Yeah, I got it.”

“Okay, thanks.” Tracey handed it to him and walked over to grab some more ornaments. She looked over her shoulder at Franklin who quickly turned back around when he caught her eye. She turned back around and giggled behind her hand.

_Good thing I stayed the night_.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is starting to have a change of heart. Of course, that means something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy that others are enjoying this! It's really fun to write even if I am a bit behind on the days, but I'm gonna catch up soon I hope. Anyway, that's for the kudos, subscriptions, and comments! I do appreciate it. Well enjoy!

Michael opened his eyes when he heard Tracey bumping around. He hoped she didn’t hear any of the sounds he made. He wanted to glare at Trevor, but he knew no anger would be behind it. It was hard to glare at someone that made him feel better than he had in awhile. Michael looked at Trevor who had his arm around his waist and his body pressed against him. He didn’t think Trevor would like to cuddle. Amanda was quick to turn over or he left to get a glass of whiskey. He always needed one after the begging he did. Michael couldn’t remember the last time he cuddled with someone and liked it.

Michael looked up at the ceiling. What the fuck was his life right now? It was bad enough that he accepted a tree, now he was cuddling with his best friend or was it lover. He didn’t know anymore, but it didn’t seem bad when he thought about it. Michael looked at Trevor again; he noticed how calm he looked in his sleep. Michael’s eyes moved to his lips the same that were against his neck a few minutes ago.

Michael placed his thumb gently against Trevor’s bottom lip. He wondered if tracing his bottom lip would be too romantic.

_Fuck it, we’re already in bed together, why the hell not._ Michael traced Trevor’s bottom lip slowly. He waited for Trevor to turn away or push him back, but he didn’t. He moved his fingers down to his neck, slowly tracing the scars before he moved down to trace the tattoo. He couldn’t remember the last time he did something so gentle with someone. Of course, figuring this out with Trevor of all people was another revelation he would figure out later.  

Michael gave a small smile as he moved his fingers to the bird behind Trevor’s ear.

“Enjoying yourself, cupcake?”

Michael pulled his hand back as Trevor looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “Um, yeah, I guess.”

Trevor grumbled under his breath as he sat up and scratched his chest. “You need to fucking admit things damn it. It’s not like we haven’t cuddled after a fuck.”

Michael shrugged. _Yeah, but it’s not the same as before._ “I know that, it’s been awhile since I’ve cuddled with anyone.”

“That wasn’t your right hand you mean.”

“Fuck you.”

“Always up for another round sugartits, but after we finish shopping for presents!” Trevor said as he got out of bed.

Michael looked at the scars on Trevor’s back with a small fascination. He wanted to know what happened when they were apart, it’s been something in the back of his mind after the first night they rekindled whatever they had before. He wondered if Trevor would tell him, but he probably wouldn’t let him know. Michael reached out, but pulled his hand back with a shake of his head as he got out of bed. What the fuck was going on with him?

*~*~*

“Shit, you had to bite me.” Michael said as he rubbed the side of his neck on their way down the stairs.

Trevor smirked. “If I remember correctly didn’t you _beg_ for that?”

“Shut up, I--” Michael started, but stopped when he heard Franklin and Tracey’s voices. “I didn’t know Frank was here.”

“Yeah I texted him so he could join me in getting your fat ass into the holiday spirit that you lack. He’s our son after all, but that may change with the way he’s hitting on Tracey.” Trevor said.

“What?” Michael took the steps two at a time. He peaked in the doorway to see Tracey on the step stool and Franklin next to her handing her ornaments. He moved closer to hear what they were saying when Trevor pulled him towards the kitchen by his shirt.

“Hey! The fuck?” Michael said as he pushed Trevor away.

“Leave them alone. You know Tracey can take care of herself and Franklin is a good kid. Besides, he _knows_ us, there’s nothing to worry about.” Trevor said as he took a seat on the stool.

“Doesn’t mean they should be flirting in the living room.”

“Yeah they should do it in the back alley of a strip club. Isn’t that the way to do things in this city?”

Michael rolled his eyes on his way to the coffeepot. “Whatever.”

Trevor chuckled. “You can go all papa bear on them right about now. Good morning darling! Mornin’ Frank!”

“Good morning Uncle T! Good morning daddy!” Tracey grinned as she walked over to Trevor and kissed his cheek. She walked over and did the same to Michael. Michael almost dropped the eggs. The last time Tracey kissed his cheek she was four.

“Morning Trace, morning Franklin.” Michael shot him a pointed look before he turned back to the stove.

“Yeah, um, good morning dog.” Franklin said as he took a seat at the table. Trevor saw the small smile on Franklin’s face when Tracey joined him with two cups of coffee. He looked over at Michael who turned back and glared at the eggs. Trevor chuckled he would have enough time to mess with Franklin later.

“Any plans today darling?” Trevor asked.

“Not really, I’m going to try and get Jimmy to come over. He doesn’t believe me about the tree.” Tracey said.

“Then he should come over and see it. Sometimes Jimmy takes too much after your old man. He doesn’t spend all his time on the couch does he?” Trevor said.

“Um does sitting on a bed playing games count?” Tracey said.

“Jesus, it won’t be long until he’s drinking while playing his games like someone I know.” Trevor said.

“If you want food you’ll shut the hell up.” Michael said.

“I can always go out, unlike you who doesn’t want to take two steps outside. Besides, you have two guests here that’s not the attitude of a good host.” Trevor smirked when Michael placed his plate in front of him.

“Fuck you.” Michael hissed.

“Ooo I love when you whisper sweet nothings to me.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he walked over to grab Tracey and Franklin’s plates. Tracey giggled as Franklin shook his head.

“Anyway, where are we going?” Franklin said.

“We should probably go to North Vinewood.” Michael said.

“I hate that place nothing, but fake items for faker people. We should head south there are some actual stores there.” Trevor said.

“Aww, but T some of the best people are there. You know, people that you have a lot in common with.”

Trevor narrowed his eyes. “If you’re thinking, what I _know_ you’re thinking, you’re going to regret it.”

Michael smiled as he took a seat next to Trevor and started on his eggs. The conversation turned to the shops around Los Santos again as Michael ate his breakfast. He didn’t know if it was the shit about the holidays that Trevor talked about or luck, but it was the easiest breakfast he’s had in awhile.

Maybe it could continue after the holidays.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin is getting into the holiday spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this one I admit I have to go to the Wiki and look at Franklin's past. Most of the time my mind has so many thoughts about Michael and Trevor it doesn't leave much room for their adopted son lol. I also wanted to include more Tracey/Franklin flirting. I like the idea of Franklin being flustered and shy around Tracey. Not to mention papabear!Michael. Well enjoy! Thanks for the kudos, comments, and subscriptions everyone! I appreciate it!

Franklin couldn’t remember the last time he celebrated Christmas and enjoyed it. Many times the holidays involved his aunt passed out in the living room or buying him last minutes things because she didn’t expect him to make it another year. When he was old enough he would steal a few things with Lamar and they would have their own Christmas. It wasn’t a lot, but he enjoyed it. It was better than listening to his aunt bitch about taking care of him for another year.

Franklin spent the beginning of the year preparing for Christmas with his aunt again, but his plans didn’t include getting his own place or having enough money to celebrate his way. One of the first things he did he decked out his home in decorations, bought a tree, and even bought some sugar cookies. It reminded him of the tin of cookie his grandma gave him and Lamar every year.

One of the new perks of his year he finally had enough money for presents. He had his list set, but faced a bit of a block when it came to his mentors. Franklin didn’t know what to get them, but he could find something in the mall Tracey suggested. Michael and Trevor finally agreed, with Tracey’s help, to go to a mall in the middle of the Los Santos shopping district. It wasn’t too expensive for Trevor or too cheap for Michael. Franklin didn’t care where they went, he wanted to talk to Tracey a little while longer. He liked talking to her and wanted to get to know her better. He just hoped Michael wouldn’t shoot him by time the holiday season was over.

When Michael and Trevor started to argue in a clothing store on the first floor, Franklin slipped away without much notice. He walked over to a shoe store to get a few new pairs of gym shoes for Lamar. He only hoped that fool wouldn’t turn his gift into another argument on how he was trying to show off. Next on his list was a knock off for his aunt. He could finally return the favor. After that was a full beauty gift set for Tonya. He hoped she finally got into rehab and went through it this time.

On his way to get Tonya’s gift he passed a toy store. He stopped and looked at the standard items on display such as trains, dolls, and bears in the window. All the things he couldn’t get when he was little because his aunt told him he spent enough money on food. Franklin checked his watch he had enough time to pop in and check some stuff out. Besides, he knew Michael and Trevor wouldn’t be finished with their argument anytime soon.

Franklin walked inside and wandered around. He walked down the aisle of board and card games before he stopped at a pack of cards. It reminded him of a pack his grandma gave him the year before she died. He spent hours playing cards with Lamar at her house, but he stopped using them when the ink on the cards started to fade. Franklin couldn’t remember the last time he played cards. He picked up the pack, Monopoly, and a train set because why the fuck not. He had enough money for it now.

After he got everything he decided to go back to the clothing store, he left Michael and Trevor in. Franklin walked in and looked around for his mentors. It didn’t surprise him to find Michael talking down an angry Trevor.

“What happened?” Franklin asked.

“Someone tried to figure out Trevor’s accent. I’m trying to convince him that killing the guy with their scanner wouldn’t be smart.” Michael said.

“You can’t even fucking tell! See, this is why I hate this fucking town. They all think they’re so fucking smart!” Trevor growled as he glared at the clerk. Franklin looked over at the guy, he looked like he wanted to run and not look back.

Michael sighed and held up the bag by his feet. “I know, but think about what you got for Tracey.”

“I only came in here for _her_.” Trevor said.

Franklin grinned. “I can see that homie.” He tried not to move away at the way Michael’s eyes narrowed. That seemed to change Trevor’s mood. He grinned and placed an arm around Franklin’s shoulder. “Be careful Frank or you may get a bullet for Christmas.”

Franklin shook his head. “Yeah not looking forward to that, anyway, who’s next T?”

“Well, I would say me, but the gift I want is--” Trevor started when Franklin shook his head.

“I don’t think I want to know. How about we do Jimmy next?”

Trevor chuckled. “Man you are hitting up everyone in the De Santa family aren’t ya?”

Franklin shook his head again. He could tell it was going to be a long shopping trip.

*~*~*

By the end of the day, Franklin was exhausted. He helped Michael stop Trevor from attacking two more clerks who pointed out his accent. Franklin stopped Michael from intimidating a clerk who made a Santa joke after Michael used his card. He had to do it again after another clerk made a fat joke that tied into another Santa joke. He decided to get his mentors’ gifts later when he could walk two steps without worrying about which unlucky clerk would get Michael or Trevor in their line. Michael carried Franklin back to his house as he left his car in his driveway.

Franklin stood in the foyer with Michael and Trevor. He didn’t see Tracey around, but didn’t look for her too hard, not with Michael nearby.

“Thanks for today kid. It wasn’t as bad as I thought.” Michael said.

“No problem dog. It wasn’t dull that’s for sure.” Franklin said.

Michael chuckled. “Too true. Do you want to stay for a drink?”

“Nah, I’m hanging with Lamar in a few minutes.”

“Okay, well see ya kid.” Michael clapped his back.

“Tell Lamar I’m thinking of him and don’t do anything I would do.” Trevor said.

“So you mean everything.” Michael smirked.

Trevor glared at him. “Fuck you asshole, anyway, later kid.”

Franklin chuckled as he shook his head again that day. “I'll tell Lamar I know he can’t wait to hear that. I’ll see ya’ll.” He grabbed his bags and walked out, over to his car. He stopped when Tracey called his name and jogged over to him in a big sweatshirt and jeans. Damn, he had it bad.

“Hi I wanted to see like how did it go?” Tracey asked.

_Try not to act stupid Franklin_. “They didn’t kill anyone and nothing blew up, so, yeah not bad.” Franklin said.

“That’s good. My dad isn’t the best when it comes to shopping.”

“Uncle T ain’t no better.”

Tracey giggled. “It’s always fun shopping with him. Anyway, are you on your way home?”

“Yeah I’m gonna chill with my friend Lamar.”

“Cool, um, if you want to grab a coffee or something let me know.”

“Yeah hit me up whenever you want to chill. You got my number?”

“Nope, but I have my phone on me let’s exchange numbers, okay.”

“Sure.”

Franklin hoped Tracey didn’t notice the sweat on his hand when he handed over his phone. He didn’t know why he became a teenager around her. He robbed banks, but messed up placing his number in her phone. He was having quite a day. Franklin handed Tracey her phone and tried not to grin when their fingers brushed. He had a suspicious that Michael was watching him.

Tracey smiled as she put her phone in her pocket. “Well, I should get back inside, got to finish decorating the house. Maybe you can help me again.”

Franklin tried not to stare at the way the sleeves on her sweatshirt fell over her hands. “Sure that’s cool. I got you next time.”

“I’m sure you will. See you Franklin.” Tracey waved.

Franklin waved back. “See you.”

Tracey grinned before she turned and walked back to the house. Franklin walked back to his car and placed his bags in the backseat before he sat down in the front seat with a smile on his face. He didn’t do much flirting except with strippers, but they were paid to flirt with him. Tracey seemed nice he wanted to learn more about her even if it meant Michael’s barrel pressed against his back.

The smile didn’t leave his face as he drove out of the driveway.

*~*~*

“Damn what got you smilin’ like that?” Lamar asked as Franklin opened the door.

“Don’t worry about it.” Franklin said as he walked to his room to dump the bags. Lamar followed behind him and clicked his tongue. “Nah nigga somethin’ got you smilin’ big. You get some good weed or tear up some ass.”

“Nah, nothin’ like that, just met someone that’s all. She cool and pretty too.”

“Aww shit, you finally gonna get over Tanisha. It’s about damn time.”

“Shut up man, like you know somethin’.”

“Shit I know more than you. Anyway, what we gettin’ into tonight?” Lamar asked as he plopped down on the couch in the living room.

Franklin smirked as he dropped the pack of cards on the table. “I’m about to beat yo ass in Spades like I used to.”

Lamar laughed. “Shit you mean how I used to beat yo ass.”

“Then let’s play nigga.” Franklin said as he took a seat next to Lamar.

Lamar opened the deck and started to shuffle the cards. “Can’t wait to beat yo ass again.”

“Yeah yeah,” Franklin grinned.

Playing cards with Lamar instead of bailing him out of some nonsense sounded like a good way to end his day. Franklin considered it another perk of the holidays.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Tracey has a chance to talk with each other and come to some conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will lead into the next one where there will be more interactions with Michael and his kids that fits into my little headcanon about Jimmy and Tracey working something out with their parents and getting over their anger in time. Okay enough rambling enjoy! Thank you for the kudos, comments, and subscriptions! :)

Jimmy looked at the tree in awe before he turned to Tracey. “Damn, you weren’t fucking with me this time, it’s an actual tree.” He decided to come over after the pictures and texts Tracey wouldn’t stop sending him. He thought Tracey would be long gone, not stay over every night. He had to see why Tracey hadn’t left yet. Besides, it beat listening to his mom bitch about his dad again.

Tracey grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I _told_ you! Thanks to Uncle T, we got a tree this year! Not to mention we actually decorated this year.” She gestured around the living room. Stockings hung in front of the fireplace, garland hung up around the fireplace, a small house with a sign the North Pole sat on the little table by the sofa, and a wreath hung on the wall by one of the bookcases. Jimmy wondered if he was in the wrong house.  

“I can’t believe this. It’s actually happening this year.” Jimmy shook his head as he took a seat on the couch. He frowned at the unfinished left side of the tree.

“What’s going on with that?”

“Don’t touch it! I’m going to finish that when Franklin comes by.” Tracey smiled and messed with her hair.

“Don’t tell me you got a crush on him!”

“Why not? He’s smart, handsome, and he knows daddy and Uncle T. Do you know how hard it is to find someone that isn’t afraid of them?”

“I know, but I don’t want to see you all giggly and shit.”

“Shut up, anyway, look what I found behind the couch.” Tracey pushed the box of their old ornaments in front of Jimmy and took a seat next to him.

“Holy shit! Dad kept this?” Jimmy opened the box and sorted through it.

Tracey nodded. “I couldn’t believe it either. I thought he threw it out a long time ago.”

“Me too, hey, where is dad by the way?”

“He left with Uncle T this morning. Uncle T said something about trying to find the perfect Santa hat and more sugar cookies.”

“We got cookies too? Damn, I can’t remember the last time we had those.”

“That’s because mom and dad were always mad at each other around this time of year.” Tracey said quietly as she picked up a snowflake with her name on it.

“Oh yeah and we got a lot of stuff too.” Jimmy picked up star he made out of pipe cleaners. How could he forget them? He started to get into video games it helped him drown out his parents’ arguments. Jimmy looked down at the star in his hands. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. He wanted to stay angry with his dad for the recent separation from his mom, but he didn’t the feel the same way he did before. He sat back on the couch and turned the star around in his hands.

“Do you think mom and dad will get a divorce this time?” Jimmy asked quietly.

Tracey nodded. “I think so. I mean, haven’t you seen dad lately? He looks happier, he jokes in the morning, he bought a fucking tree Jimmy. He did this!” She gestured around the living room again. “When is the last time he did anything like this?”

“Shit, when we were little.”

“I know, like he’s a different person. I mean he’s daddy, but different you know?”

Jimmy nodded. “I can see that. Mom is the same way I think she stopped popping pills and she’s talking to this Pilates guy.”

Tracey pulled her feet up on the couch and started playing with the snowflake. “Face it our parents had a good run. They lasted longer than most couples in Los Santos anyway.”

“Yeah that’s true. I just can’t believe it’s happening.”

“Christmas or the divorce?”

“Both,”

Tracey gave a small smile. “Me too.”

Jimmy smiled back and put the star back in the box. He sorted through it and found silly little drawings, figures, and other little shit he thought was amazing when he was little. They were stupid little things then why did he feel the urge to cry. He actually wanted to apologize to his dad. He probably smoked something weird earlier in the week. He wasn’t going to apologize to his dad, but he knew something he could do.  

“Hey when are they going to be back?”

Tracey shrugged. “I don’t know, like, in a few hours. Why?”

“Good that gives us enough time. Come on, let’s go.” Jimmy picked up the box and walked over to the front door as Tracey followed behind him.

“Enough time for what?”

“To fix some of the things in this box, I know we can do better now.”

Tracey smiled. “You’re right, we can.”

Jimmy grinned on the way to his car. There had to be something in the air if he was getting along with Tracey.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy talks to Michael and it doesn't go the way Michael has planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Sorry for the lack of updates I'm so behind so I'm going to try and catch up. I'm finished with my finals so there will be daily updates until I'm caught up with the day. Here Jimmy may be a bit different, but it's part of my headcanon that Jimmy grows up and accepts his parents' decision on their relationship. So yeah more moments of Michael being a dad and stuff. Anyway let's begin! Thank you for the kudos, comments, and subscriptions. :)

It took Jimmy and Tracey a few hours to repair their old decorations at a nearby craft store. Jimmy couldn’t believe his dad kept almost everything they made. With each piece he pulled out his anger towards his father waned. He continued to follow the belief that there was something in the air. It was a logical explanation for his change in behavior. It could also be the weed talking, but he hadn’t smoked today so it had to be something else.

On their way back to the house, Tracey looked down at the box in her lap.

“Do you think dad will notice?”

Jimmy nodded. “I think so. If dad did all that decorating and shit then I’m sure he’ll notice this.”

“Yeah, like, I can’t believe we did this.”

“Me either and I can’t believe you can actually go all day without any makeup.”

“Shut up!”

Jimmy laughed as he pulled up in the driveway and stopped the car. He leaned back in the seat and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. “Do you think dad is home?”

Tracey shook her head when she didn’t Michael’s car. “Not yet. Why?”

“Um, do you think he’ll mind if I’m here?” Jimmy said quietly as he stared at the steering wheel.

Tracey turned to him before she looked back out the window. “I don’t think so. He was happy when I came home, so I don’t think he’ll mind too much. Just, you know, try not to play a lot of games and you’re good. Don’t forget that Uncle T is with us this year!”

Jimmy grinned. “Oh yeah! I can’t believe I almost forgot. Well, I guess we should go in now.”

“Come on, it’s like not going to be that bad.”

“Yeah, you’re right, maybe college is good for something.”

“Shut up! So annoying.” Tracey rolled her eyes as she got out of the car.

Jimmy laughed as he followed her.

*~*~*

“I can’t believe you actually bought me this.” Michael said as he pulled the Santa’s hat out of the bag.

“Told you I would get you one and I did. Unlike you, I keep my promises.” Trevor said as he turned up in Michael’s driveway.

Michael rolled his eyes and put the hat back in the bag. “Of course, because you’re such an upstanding citizen.”

“I am, but you wouldn’t know about that would you?”

Michael laughed. “Oh yeah you’re one very upstanding person.” He stopped laughing when he spotted Jimmy’s car.

“What?” Trevor asked as he stopped the car.

“Jimmy’s here.”

“So? Are you afraid of him?”

“No, but I don’t think he’ll like that me and his mother are separated again. Not to mention I don’t think we’re going to get back together.”

Trevor pushed down the annoying flare of happiness he felt at that statement. It was too early to entertain the idea of having Michael to himself again. He made the mistake of getting excited too early before he wasn’t going to do that again. “What? You mean your love didn’t hold up? Well, I have to tell you I thought you and your fake tits would be together forever.”

Michael flipped him off. “Fuck you, I’m not happy about it either.”

“So, I’m burning to know…”

“Are you sure you’re not burning from something else?”

“I’m clean you ass and you know that. I have a test to prove it, remember?”

“To my surprise it’s a recent one too.”

“Anyway, I’m burning to know why you haven’t bitched about your last argument.”

Michael shrugged. “It’s the same shit we always argue about. I won’t budge on some things and she won’t budge either, so there you go you’re all caught up.” He looked over when Trevor didn’t say anything. “What?”

“I call bullshit my friend.”

“Why?”

“Because you never fail to tell me in detail what she bitched about. What’s wrong? She got your balls in the same bag as the money you give her.”

“Shut the fuck up like you’re interested in that shit.”

“I’m trying to catch up with my best friend, but as usual he’s being a little bitch.”

Michael flexed his hands as he fought back the urge to choke him, but he had a feeling Trevor would like that too much. Of course, Trevor didn’t stop.

“Maybe I should buy your balls back for Christmas.”

“Fine, fucking fine, you want to know what I wouldn’t budge on. I wouldn’t budge on movies, alcohol, and you! So excuse me I didn’t want to fuck you over again after all that crazy shit we went through. Now you know goddamn it!” Michael got out of the car and slammed the door. He stalked up to the front door, he knew Trevor would be behind him, but he didn’t care. He stopped outside the front door and took a few breaths. He wanted to be calm when he saw Jimmy again. Not to mention be prepared for the argument that was sure to happen.

 Michael gritted his teeth when Trevor grabbed his wrist. He turned around and rounded on him. “What the fuck now?”

Trevor smirked. “Good to know you finally found your balls Michael.”

Michael snatched his wrist out of his hand and put his handle on the door. “Asshole.” He refused to acknowledge that the unexpected moment calmed him down. “Hey kids daddy’s home! Where are ya?”

“We’re in the living room daddy!” Tracey called out.

Michael walked in to Jimmy and Tracey adjusting the ornaments on the tree. He noticed the box by their feet and looked up at the decorations. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as he looked at that their old decorations. He would take time to admire them later with T and a glass of good scotch. Michael could examine that thought a little later he had other things to do.

He nodded over to Jimmy. “Hey Jim.”

Jimmy gave a small wave. “Um, hi dad.”

Tracey shifted on her feet as she looked between Michael and Jimmy. She saw Trevor in the doorway and walked over to him. “Hi Uncle T.”

“Hey darling, I got those sugar cookies let’s go have some.” Trevor said as he gestured to the kitchen.

“Okay,” Tracey looked in the living room one more time before she walked with Trevor to the kitchen.

Michael watched Tracey and Trevor walk away before the looked back at Jimmy. He wanted something to break the silence so he gestured to the tree. “You guys did a good job, but why is this spot empty?”

Jimmy took a star off the tree and started to play with it. “Tracey said she was going to finish it with Franklin.”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “I see…”

“Yeah, I hope they don’t act all lovey dovey on me. I don’t want to see that.” Jimmy frowned in mock disgust as he messed with some garland.

Michael gave a small smile. “I’ll have to talk to the kid soon.” He walked over to the box and moved it into the foyer.

_He hasn’t started anything with me yet. I guess he’s waiting for the right time._ “So, how are things?” Michael asked when he walked back in the living room.

“Um not bad, not bad, trying to find a job it’s kind of hard though.”

“With your resume I think so, but it looks like it’s hard all around.” Michael quickly said when he saw the frown on Jimmy’s face.

“See there you go, I mean, yeah it is.” Jimmy said.

Michael nodded. “How’s your mom?”

“She’s fine. She’s not angry or bored, but she’s into Pilates now.”

“That’s good.” Michael nodded as he took a seat on the sofa. Jimmy joined him and twisted the star in his hands. They listened to the clock for a few minutes as Michael tapped his foot against the floor and Jimmy turned the star around.

_Might as well get this over with._ “So, you know that this separation might last longer right?” Michael waited for the outburst of accusations to come, but nothing happened. He looked over at Jimmy who nodded.

“I do.”

_That wasn’t the answer I was expecting._ “Okay just wanted to let you know.”  

“Okay, um, thanks I guess.”

“Hmm, so, how long are you staying?”

“That’s just like you Michael. You don’t ask me if I want to stay the night or anything.” Jimmy huffed.

Michael glared over at him. He felt a bit relieved at the familiarity of the argument. “Hey what did I tell you? Knock that shit off I’m your damn father, start calling me that. Next, do you want to stay the night?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Okay then stay the night.”

Jimmy smiled. “That’s awesome Mic-um dad.”

Michael wondered if he took something again.

“So, Tracey said you got more sugar cookies. Did you?”

“Um, yeah there should be some in the kitchen.”

“Great I’ll um go get some.” Jimmy placed the star on the couch and walked out the room.

Michael sat back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. First, Tracey stayed over and didn’t ask him for money. She still hadn’t asked him for any money, he didn’t know how to handle that. Next, Jimmy came over and didn’t blame him for the recent separation from Amanda. Were his kids finally growing up? He could hardly believe it. Maybe there was something off in the universe. Had to be at the easy rate things were going.

Michael looked down at the star in his hand and did something he hadn’t done in years.

He made a wish for things to stay peaceful for a little while longer.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Michael blames mistletoe for his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I've been trying my best to catch up, but holiday season and all is really making that complicated so hopefully the other chapters will be out soon and I'll be caught up before the 25. I have to say I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. ^^ I'm glad you all are enjoying it! Thank you for the kudos, comments, and subscriptions! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!

Michael woke up to the sound of a hammer banging on the wall of his room. He grumbled as he sat up and scratched his head. At least he didn’t have a hangover or there would be a bullet through the door. Michael stretched before he got out bed. He didn’t know what was going on, but he had a feeling it was Trevor and his need to fill his house with Christmas things.

Michael opened the door and crossed his arms over his chest. “What the fuck are you doing so early in the morning?”

Trevor pointed to the top of the doorway. “Well good morning to you too. I’m hanging mistletoe the fuck does it look like.”

“Mistletoe?” Michael looked up and shook his head. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously, what the fuck did you do all these years?”

“I did the standard thing in Los Santos. I drank, watched holiday movies, and gave my family a bunch of money to blow on useless shit we didn’t need.”

“Living the dream, I see.”

“Of course.”

“Well I finished, so you won’t have to worry about us disturbing your beauty sleep anymore.”

“We? Tracey and Jimmy are up?”

“Yep, been up since nine this morning.”

Michael turned around to look at the clock in his room. It was eleven o’clock Jimmy and Tracey were up before noon. Was he even in the right house anymore? He shook his head and turned back to Trevor.

“I hope that shit isn’t all over the house.”

“It’s not, just the front door, the living room, kitchen, and our room.”

“ _Our_ room?”

“I’ve been sleeping here and fucking you for the past couple of days. It’s our room now, unless you want to try and kick me out.” Trevor smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Michael wanted to take Trevor up on his challenge, but he didn’t want to deal with the guilt if he kicked Trevor out. He had enough things to be guilty about. Michael chose to roll his eyes instead. “I’ll save myself the headache and let you stay.”

“Oh I am _so_ honored!” Trevor mocked.

Michael flipped him off on his way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. At least in the bathroom he could think straight. Michael didn’t want to acknowledge the feelings he buried for close to ten years that started to come to the surface. He would lean against Trevor if they were watching t.v. or trace the tattoo on his neck before he fell asleep at night. After they fucked, he didn’t push Trevor away. Michael didn’t know when they reached such an easiness in their relationship, if he could call it that, but he enjoyed it.

He didn’t know if he deserved it though, especially after all the shit he did to Trevor.

Michael cursed under his breath as he turned on the shower.

He couldn’t have one fucking day without his mind messing with him.

*~*~*

Tracey looked up from her phone when Trevor walked in the kitchen. “Is daddy up?”

“Finally, how long does he normally sleep?” Trevor asked as he took a seat at the table.

Jimmy shrugged as he looked up from the fridge. “Depends on if he has a hangover or not.”

“Father of the year I see.” Trevor said as Jimmy and Tracey laughed.

 “Nice to know you’re talkin’ about me.” Michael said as he walked in the kitchen.

“Who else would I talk about?” Trevor said.

“Oh I’m feeling like a star right now. Morning Trace.” Michael walked over and kissed her cheek.

Tracey smiled. “Morning daddy,”

Michael moved over to Jimmy and squeezed his shoulder. “Mornin’ Jim, isn’t it a bit early for you to be up?”

“Mornin’ dad, well, not really I’ve been trying to get up earlier. You know, to get used to work and sh-crap.” Jimmy said.

Michael wondered again if he ended up in the wrong house.

Trevor pouted. “I don’t get a kiss Mikey?”

“Let’s see how this day plays out.” Michael said as he grabbed the eggs. He stopped when his mind finally caught up with what he said. He looked at Tracey and Jimmy who weren’t paying attention to them. Michael relaxed and carried the eggs over to the stove. “So do you guys have anything planned today?”

“Um, I’m going shopping today for the Christmas party tonight.” Tracey said.

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah we both got invited so I’m gonna get ready for that. What are you guys doing?”

“We’re getting more things to decorate the house today because it’s one of the many things it’s lacking. So you know what that means Mikey, we’re going back to the mall!” Trevor said.

“Oh yeah because we had so much fun before.” Michael grumbled.

“Look, I’m not going to those useless shops up in North Vinewood and you won’t go below that, so we’re going to meet in the middle.” Trevor said.

“Fine, is Franklin going to join us?” Michael asked.

Trevor nodded. “Sent him a message this morning.”

“At least I won’t have to suffer alone.” Michael mumbled as he turned over the eggs. He missed the way Tracey slipped off the stool with her phone.

“Where are you going Tracey?” Jimmy called out.

Tracey turned around with a red blush across her face. “Shut up Jimmy!” She put her phone in her pocket and ran up the stairs.

Jimmy laughed as he looked back down at his phone.

“We’re going to have to talk to Franklin soon.” Michael said as he gripped his spatula.

Trevor nodded. “ _Very_ soon.”  

Michael finished the eggs and placed their plates in front of them. He tried not to glare at his food when Tracey came back downstairs in her shorts and a low cut blouse. Trevor and Jimmy stifled their laughs throughout breakfast as Michael fought the urge to tell Tracey to change her clothes. Her outfit wasn’t bad like the other outfits he’s seen, but he knew the intent behind it and that made him gripped his fork.

Michael looked over at Trevor who smirked in return. He didn’t know why that look started to calm him down.

After breakfast, Tracey and Jimmy walked outside to the pool while Michael cleaned up. He checked his phone on his way out the kitchen when Trevor blocked his path. Michael sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. “What is it?”

Trevor pointed above them. “Mistletoe, I didn’t get my kiss earlier.”

“You’re not going to let this go will you?”

“Nope!”

“Fuckin’ fine, here.” Michael pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Trevor glared at him. “You call that a fuckin’ kiss? That was pathetic!”

“I’m not going to kiss you with the kids in the house.”

“They’re not even paying attention to us. You just can’t kiss.”

“Hey I can fuckin’ kiss!”

“ _Sure_ you can and the sky will turn yellow.” Trevor turned and walked away.

Michael knew Trevor was trying to rile him up again. He knew he should leave things alone, but he couldn’t let it go this time. Michael grabbed Trevor’s arm and pulled him close until their chests pressed against each other.

“Fine, you want a fuckin’ kiss, here!” Michael pressed his lips against Trevor’s in a heated kiss. It was only supposed to last long enough to shut Trevor up; long enough to give Michael something to gloat over for the next few days. He didn’t expect Trevor to lean into the kiss or for his own hands to rest against Trevor’s hips. Michael shifted until he pressed Trevor against the wall. The small moan that came from Trevor surprised him. He broke the kiss and stared into Trevor’s hazy eyes.

Trevor licked his lips and placed a hand on the back of Michael’s neck. “Didn’t know you had that in you, I know my dick’s been in you, but that was something.”

Michael chuckled. “Is that your way of saying I can kiss?”

“It’s my way of saying you can actually do something more than bitch and complain all the time.”

“Should I show you again?”

“Can you?”

Michael kissed him again, but he wasn’t as rough as last time. He didn’t know what made him kiss Trevor again or so gently too. It could be that he missed kissing someone or it was his desperation coming through, either way he didn’t expect the chapped lips to feel good against his own. They didn’t kiss when they fooled around when they were younger, except that time before the heist in Ludendorff. The thought made him pull away, but Trevor pulled him back.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long damn time. You’re not getting away that easily.” Trevor whispered against his lips.

Michael didn’t have a chance to question him before Trevor kissed him again. It probably wasn’t a good idea to kiss in the doorway of the kitchen with Franklin on his way and his kids outside. Then again, when did Michael ever listen to the rational part of his mind? He gripped Trevor’s hips as Trevor slipped his tongue in his mouth and slid his hand into Michael’s hair. Michael felt Trevor’s erection against him and rolled his hips.

Trevor growled and fisted his hand in Michael’s hair. “Mikey, don’t fuckin’ tease me.”

Michael smirked. “Why not?”

Trevor opened his mouth to respond, but stopped at the knock on the door.

“Mike? T? You home?” Franklin said.

“Is Franklin here?” Tracey called out.

“Shit.” Michael didn’t want to see his kids or Franklin with his cock trying to bust the zipper of his shorts.

“Go around the back Franklin!” Trevor yelled.

Michael relaxed when Franklin’s footstep faded from the front step. “Shit that was too close.” He rested his head against Trevor’s shoulder.

Trevor grinned. “He’s going to have to know about his daddies sooner or later.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he stepped back. The quick flash of fear was what he needed to calm his dick down. He looked over at Trevor who adjusted himself and pushed off the wall.

“So, um…” Michael started as he rubbed the back of his neck. He swallowed when Trevor leaned towards his ear. “I fuckin’ meant what I said.” He squeezed Michael’s ass and walked back in the kitchen.

Michael glared at him, but Trevor was already at the doors to the pool. He turned his glare to the mistletoe in front of the doorway. If it wasn’t for that damn mistletoe he wouldn’t be thinking about fucking against the wall. Then again, he didn’t have to kiss Trevor, but he wanted to shut him up. If Trevor didn’t hang the mistletoe he wouldn’t have a bunch of thoughts in his head like some love sick teenager.

Michael groaned on his way to the pool. It looked like a night of a nice glass of whiskey and cleaning his favorite gun for him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracey invites Franklin to a Christmas party. If all goes well Michael and Trevor won't hurt him before they get out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have to say this chapter was fun to write. It's fun to write Michael and Trevor as papa bears with a scared Franklin. This is really only part one of the discussion that Michael and Trevor is going to have with Franklin. ^_^ I have chapter 11 started who I'm only seven behind. The chapter may be shorter depending on how I want them to go. Well Enjoy! Thank you for the kudos, comments, and subscriptions I really appreciate it. :)

Tracey grinned when she saw Franklin walk around the corner. She looked down at her outfit again and hoped it looked good enough. She smoothed her hair down and checked her makeup using the back of her phone as a makeshift mirror. She looked at house to make sure her dad was still inside with Uncle T. It would give her enough time to talk to Franklin without her dad saying anything stupid.

Of course, she forgot one person in her quick check.

 “Oh my god you like him!” Jimmy exclaimed and sniggered behind his hand.

Tracey glared at him. “Shut up asshole! At least, I found someone.”

“Whatever, does he know how lame you are?”

Tracey flipped him off. She adjusted her shirt again as Franklin walked over.  “Hi Franklin, how are you?” She smiled when she noticed the way he looked at her outfit.

Franklin waved. “Hey Tracey, hey Jimmy, I’m good. How about y’all?”

“I’m not bad. Breakfast was actually fucking good for once.” Jimmy said.

“Yeah it was. I’m doing pretty good, but there’s something I wanted to ask you.” Tracey said.

“Sure, what it is?” Franklin said.

“Are you, like, doing anything tonight?”

Franklin shook his head. “Not really.”

“Great, because, I was wondering…” Tracey started when Jimmy scoffed. “She wants to invite you to this Christmas party we’re going to tonight.”

“Oh my god Jimmy! You’re such an asshole!” Tracey exclaimed and stormed over to Jimmy. Jimmy laughed and jogged over to the house.

Tracey huffed and flipped him off again. “Idiot!” She fixed her hair and walked back over to Franklin. “I’m sorry about that Jimmy can be so stupid sometimes. Anyway, would you like to come to this Christmas party with me? My friend is throwing it and we can bring a date. So, if you like don’t have anything to do tonight we could go--”

“Sure I’ll go with you.” Franklin said quickly. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, yeah, I got nothin’ goin’ on tonight. What time should I come by?”

Tracey bit her lip and stifled her laughs. “At around eight.”

Franklin nodded. “I’ll be here.”

“Great, well, I know you have things to do with dad and Uncle T.”

“Yep, going back to the mall, that’s going to be really fun.”

“You won’t be bored though.”

“True that.”

Tracey smiled and checked the time on her phone. “Well, I better get going. I have a few things I need to get before the party tonight, but I’ll see you right?”

Franklin nodded. “Yeah you will.”

“I’ll make sure of that darling.” Trevor said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tracey saw the way Franklin shifted on his feet from Trevor’s pointed stare. She looked to see her dad not that far behind. Tracey flashed a reassuring smile at Franklin and slipped her phone in her pocket. “Thanks Uncle T well, I guess I’ll see you later.” She waved and walked over to the gate.

Tracey hoped Uncle T and her dad wouldn’t scare Franklin away.

*~*~*

Franklin didn’t like the way he felt cornered by the pool. He thought about jumping in the pool to swim away, but he knew that wouldn’t work. He swallowed when Michael stood next to Trevor and narrowed his eyes. Maybe it was a bad idea to look at Tracey when she walked away. Franklin felt his phone rumble in his pocket, but he could check it later. It was probably some stupid thing from Lamar anyway.

“Mikey this fine young man is going to take out our darling Tracey this evening.” Trevor said.

“Oh he is, is he?” Michael said.

“Yeah, um, at around eight.” Franklin said.

“You’re going to be here on time. If you stand her up just remember I’m not bad with a sniper rifle.” Michael said.

“Neither am I, my friend. I love that little girl and if she’s hurt, I’m hurt and you wouldn’t want to hurt me. Would you Frank?” Trevor grinned and placed his arm around Franklin’s shoulders.

Franklin tried not to flinch from Trevor’s grip. He didn’t think Trevor was that strong. “You know I wouldn’t ya T.”

Trevor grinned and squeezed his shoulder. “Good boy! What do you think Mike?”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. “Don’t be late, don’t hurt her, and don’t make me do something I might regret. I like you Frank, I do, but she’s my little girl. I won’t hesitate if something happens to her. Got it?”

Franklin put his sweaty hands in his pockets. “I got you man. Nothing is gonna happen, I’m gonna be here on time, and get her back home safely.”

Michael grinned, but Franklin didn’t feel any better. It didn’t help that Trevor hadn’t removed his arm either.

“Good, now we better go so you can have enough time to get ready. Right T?”

“Absolutely M,” Trevor finally let go of his shoulders and walked over to the gate with Michael.

Franklin sighed in relief. He survived the first round of Michael and Trevor’s questioning that he knew it wouldn’t be the last. He hoped he could survive tonight. He pulled out his phone and checked the message on his way to the gate.

**_From: Tracey_ **

**_To: Franklin_ **

**_Try not to let dad and Uncle T scare u 2 much ok._ **

He grinned and put his phone back in his pocket.

Yeah he could survive tonight.

*~*~*

“Swear to god I’m going to get one of those damn clerks. What’s so funny about my name?” Michael grumbled on his way to the car.

Trevor chuckled. “I think your name is funny.”

“Fuck you.”

“I love when you make promises to me.”

Franklin shook his head as he got in the backseat. The trip to the mall went about as well as the last time. Franklin didn’t wander away to any other stores he had a feeling he would need to be close by. He was right with the amount of times he pulled Michael away from a terrified clerk with Trevor. At least no one noticed Trevor’s accent this time.

Franklin pulled his phone out of his pocket and grinned at the screen. Texting Tracey made the day go by easier. He was looking forward to tonight even if Michael glared at him out the corner of his eye whenever he smiled at the screen.

“Do we need to get anything else?” Franklin asked.

Trevor chuckled. “In hurry for tonight huh? That’s good at least we know you won’t be late.”

Michael nodded. “That’s true and no we don’t have anything else to get today. I’m sure T will find something we need tomorrow.”

“It won’t be hard you have nothing in your house.” Trevor said.

“Anyway, we’ll be at my house in a bit so you can get your car. Just remember don’t be fucking late Frank.” Michael snapped.

Franklin swallowed. “Got it.” He relaxed when his phone went off again. It made the car ride back to Michael’s place easier.

*~*~*

Tracey smoothed down her dark green dress with the red trim for the third time as she checked the clock on the wall. It was five minutes away from eight and she couldn’t sit still. It felt like her first date all over again. She wanted to rub her face, but she didn’t want to mess up her makeup. Tracey tried to calm down as she reached up and adjusted the bell clip in her hair.

Trevor grinned as he walked in the living room. “Sweetheart you look great. He’ll be here don’t worry.”

“Thanks Uncle T. I know he’ll be here, but I want to make sure I have everything.” Tracey said. She checked the items in her clutch again as Michael and Jimmy walked in.

Jimmy plopped down in the nearest chair and pulled out his phone. “I don’t know why you’re worrying so much. Frank practically tripped over himself when he saw you today. I don’t get why, but he did.”

Tracey glared at him. “Listen you--”

“Jimmy stop being an asshole, Trace you look really nice. Franklin will be here in a bit okay.” Michael said and gently squeezed her shoulder.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and put his phone in his pocket. “Well, while you wait I’m going to be getting drunk off my ass. See you there.” He gave a halfhearted wave on his way out the room.

Tracey glared at Jimmy’s back before she turned to Michael. “I’m like trying to calm down. You try to do the same thing too daddy.”

“Hey, I’m completely calm.” Michael said.

“ _Sure_ you are and water isn’t wet.” Trevor said.

Tracey giggled as Michael flipped him off, watching her dad and Uncle T always helped to improve her mood. She adjusted her bracelet and nearly took it off when the doorbell rang.

“He’s here!” Tracey grinned. She slipped on her shoes, smoothed down her dress again, and walked over to the door. She knew Michael and Trevor were behind her.  

Tracey opened the door as a few strands fell in front of her face. “Hi Franklin.” She bit back a giggle at the way he watched her pushed the strands back into place.

Franklin grinned. “Hey Tracey, you look nice.”

“Thank you, you look nice too.” Tracey said. She had a feeling she was blushing, for the first time in like ever, as she took in his black shirt that stretched across his broad chest, dress pants, and shoes. She hoped her dad and Uncle T weren’t watching her. It was bad enough they were watching Franklin as if he was going to run at any minute.

“What time are you going to be back?” Michael asked.

“A little after midnight, if that’s alright.” Franklin said.

“I guess so what do you think T?” Michael said.

Trevor nodded. “As long as you two come back around that time. I don’t want to see you two come in when the sun is coming up.”

“Sure, got it.” Franklin said.

Tracey rolled her eyes. “Got it, got it, can we go now?”

“You can go now. Have fun sweetheart.” Michael smiled and kissed her cheek.

Trevor gave her a quick hug. “Have a good time you two.”

“Not too good though.” Michael added.

“Sure thing daddy, bye.” Tracey waved and walked out the door with Franklin behind her. When she heard the door close, she moved to walk in step with Franklin. “So, how bad did they scare you?”

Franklin shook his head. “Bad enough, even though I’ve seen them both in action it don’t really help.”

Tracey giggled. “Sorry about that they can be ridiculous. I really do think you look nice though.”

Franklin smiled. “Thanks I think you do too. Is Jimmy riding with us?”

“No, he’s going in his own car.”

“Okay, um, where’s the party at?”

“I’ll let you know on the way. It’s not too far from here. Tracey said. She looked at Franklin out the corner of her eye and bumped his hand. She smiled when he took her hand and gently squeezed it.

Tracey had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda wants to talk, Tracey has a good night, and Ron opens up a wound in Trevor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story isn't going to be completed by Christmas. Sorry about that I hope everyone doesn't mind that this will probably continue into January. On that note I want to wish everyone who has commented, gave kudos, subscribed, or bookmarked this a Happy Holidays! ^^
> 
> Thanks for the support I appreciate it. :)

Michael poured himself a glass of whiskey and carried it to the table where his gun laid in pieces on the surface. Trevor stepped out a while ago something about wanting to check up on Wade and Ron. It was almost sweet the way Trevor checked on them when he wasn’t scaring them. With Jimmy at the party, Franklin out with Tracey at the same party, and Trevor out the house was quiet for once.

The silence didn’t bother him like it did last time. He actually looked forward to being along with his thoughts for once. He had a glass of whiskey and his gun was ready for cleaning. It was going to be a good night.

Michael reached for the first piece when his phone went off. He checked the id and gritted his teeth at the name. He took a drink before he hit the call button.

“Hey Amanda, what’s up?”

 “Hello Michael. When were you going to tell me about Tracey’s date with Franklin?”

“There’s nothing to tell. She asked him and he said yes, there you go. There’s nothing to get upset about you know he’s a good kid. Anyway, there’s nothing to worry about, me and T talked to him.”

“Of course, I should have known _he_ was still there.”

“I told you I’m not kicking him out again. I already did it once I’m not doing it again.”

“Sure you won’t also why didn’t you tell me about Jimmy going out?”

“Don’t tell me you’re mad that _Jimmy_ left the house. He got invited to a party and he’s out the house Amanda it’s a Christmas miracle. Anyway, he tells me you’re into Pilates now. So, how old is this one?”

“Don’t fucking start with me Michael. It’s bad enough that my kids are over there with that psycho.”

“Oh and letting them stay with your little boy toys is alright?”

“At least I know that they will be alive in the morning.”

“Cut the shit you know Trevor took care of Jimmy and Tracey much better than we did.”

“Yeah because he’s such a great person.”

“…Amanda, what do you want?”

“…I want to talk Michael.”

“Aren’t we doing that now?”

“You know what I want to talk about.”

“I do.”

“Good, I want you to meet me for lunch at Secrepetta.”

“Up in Rockford Hills, alright, what time?”

“Around one.”

“Okay I’ll be there.”

“See you later.”

“Bye.” Michael sighed as he hit the end button on his phone. He finished off the whiskey in his cup and got up to refill it. Lunch with Amanda sounded as good as a dentist appointment. He knew they were going to argue about the same things again. He didn’t feel like getting into the same arguments anymore.

Michael grabbed the bottle and carried it with him to the living room.

At least the night was perfect for awhile.

*~*~*

Tracey grinned as she pulled Franklin’s spare jacket closer around her shoulders on the ride back home. The party was a standard Los Santos party, drinks, smokes, and a few people doing drugs in the corner. Nothing unusual except the call she got from her mom. Tracey couldn’t believe that her mom actually called her to check up on her. Tracey told her mom about her date with Franklin and that she was staying at the house with her dad and Uncle T.

She guessed her mom wanted to make sure she was still alive which was silly because Uncle T was the best uncle ever. He always made sure she was safe even when she was little and her parents left her with shitty babysitters, Uncle T came by to make sure she was okay. Tracey glared out the window as she thought back to the phone call. She knew her mom was mad at her dad, but to call her at the party was too much.

“Hey, you okay?” Franklin asked.

Tracey snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Franklin. “I am. Sorry I’m just thinking about that stupid call. I can’t believe she would do that.”

“Guess your mom is looking out for you.”

“No, she’s mad so now she wants to be super mom. Whenever she’s super mom she starts putting her nose in my life. She always does this when she’s fighting with daddy.” Tracey said as she rolled her eyes and sank down in her seat.

Franklin looked at her out the corner of his eye as he stopped at the light. They left the party around eleven and had to be back at around midnight. Franklin checked the clock they had enough time before they were due back at Michael’s house.

“Hey Tracey.”

Tracey looked at him and straightened up in her seat. “Yeah?”

“There’s this ice cream place called Cream Shop in West Vinewood. Do you want to go?”

Tracey grinned. “I do!”

Franklin smiled. He looked around and made a U-turn into the next lane. They would be at Michael’s house soon enough.

*~*~*

“Out of the goodness of my heart I’m getting you two a present, but first we must acquire a new place of residence.” Trevor said as he rode around Vinewood. He picked up Ron from Shady Shoals before he picked up Wade from the Vanilla Unicorn. Trevor chuckled at the way Ron looked at the lights on his way into the town. At least it stopped him from spouting conspiracies.

“I thought the Vanilla Unicorn was our home?” Wade asked.

“I’m a rich man Wade and everyone knows that rich people need two homes to fill up with useless shit okay?” Trevor said.

“I thought you were staying at that Michael’s place.” Ron said.

“I am, but it’s only a matter of time before he kicks me out for his pair of fake tits so we’re going house hunting!” Trevor said. He didn’t want to think about the annoying flare of hurt that passed through his chest. It’s not like Michael hasn’t done it before.

“Are you sure? If you’re staying there doesn’t that mean he likes you?” Wade said.

Trevor squeezed the steering wheel. “No, Wade, that doesn’t mean that.”

“But--” Wade started when Trevor waved it away. “But nothing now if you want ice cream after this you’ll shut up and enjoy the fucking ride.”

“Okay,” Wade smiled and looked at the passing lights.

“Um…” Ron trailed off when he saw Trevor’s glare in the rearview mirror.

“What is it Ron?”

“Um, if he wanted you gone, wouldn’t he be with his wife already.” Ron said.

“They’re separated, but that won’t last for long. He always slithers back to her like the snake he is.” Trevor said.

Ron twisted his shirt and bit his lip. “Yeah, but, um wouldn’t he back with her if--”

“Look if you don’t want me to dump your ass in the middle of this goddamn city you’ll shut the fuck up Ron!” Trevor growled his knuckles nearly white as he tightened the grip on the steering wheel.

Ron flinched and tried to shrink down in his seat. “Shutting up Trevor! I’m sorry!”

“Fucking ingrates after I take you out of that shit hole. Ungrateful assholes everywhere,” Trevor grumbled as he ignored the annoying feeling in his chest again. For someone who could see aliens Ron could be too damn perceptive sometimes.

*~*~*

“Did you really have to run out of there?” Tracey asked.

Franklin nodded. “It was stupid, but Lamar was in trouble. I couldn’t leave him there so yeah we ran all the way out of Alta.”

Tracey giggled. “Like good thing you helped your friend.”

“Had to, I didn’t want him hurt or worst.”

Tracey smiled as she squeezed Franklin’s hand on their way up to the house. It was a little bit after midnight and she hoped her dad and Uncle T wouldn’t mind. They only meant to stay in the ice cream shop for a little while, not an hour. They started talking about music and tv shows and the conversation carried on from there. They walked into the foyer and didn’t let go of each other’s hand.

“So…” Tracey trailed off.

“Yeah so…” Franklin said.

Tracey pointed to the mistletoe above them. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

Franklin looked up at the mistletoe before he looked back at Tracey. “Mistletoe right?” He slowly placed his hand on Tracey’s cheek.

Tracey giggled softly as she leaned in. “Yeah mistletoe…”

“Mistletoe…” Franklin whispered as he closed his eyes and softly kissed her. He planned a small peck, in case Michael was close with his handgun. He plan changed when Tracey placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her body against him. Franklin moaned softly as he deepened the kiss and tasted the strawberry ice cream from earlier. Tracey moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She hoped no one wouldn’t interrupt them.

They broke the kiss slowly and stared into each other’s eyes. Franklin grinned and rubbed her reddened cheek. Tracey smiled and leaned into his hand.

“I had a lot of fun tonight the ice cream was really good.”

“No problem I’m glad you liked it. We can always go back whenever you want.”

“Can we go back soon?”

“Yeah, real soon.”

Tracey moaned softly as she brushed their lips together. “I can’t wait.”

“Me either…” Franklin leaned down to kiss her again, but stopped when he heard. “Well isn’t this cute!”

 “Uncle T!” Tracey squeaked, as she turned redder. “I didn’t hear you come in. Where’s daddy?”

“Takin’ a nap in the living room, he finished his bottle of whiskey so he’s not gonna come after you Franklin. I might though if this little lady didn’t have a good time.” Trevor said.

“I had a great time Uncle T! We even went out for like ice cream.” Tracey said as she took Franklin’s hand again. It stopped him from inching towards the door.

Trevor grinned. “Ice cream? Well, isn’t that fuckin’ adorable.” He walked over to Franklin and clapped his shoulder. “You kept your word. I like that.”

Franklin nodded. “You know me I keep my word.”

“Keep it up and maybe Michael won’t point his gun at you next time, but I can’t make any promises.” Trevor clapped his shoulder again and stepped back. “I’m sure you two were in the middle of saying goodbye. I’ll make sure your father hasn’t passed out, but who knows with him. I’ll let you know if we’re doing anymore Christmas shopping Franklin.”

“Hit me up if you are.” Franklin said.

“Oh I will. Goodnight kid.”  Trevor nodded and walked in the living room.

Tracey giggled and squeezed Franklin’s hand. “Sorry, I didn’t know he was there.”

“That’s alright. I’m getting used to T surprising me.” Franklin said.

Tracey laughed. She reached down to pick up Franklin’s jacket, she didn’t notice when it fell off her shoulders, and held it out to him. “Um, do you want your jacket back?”

Franklin shook his head and gently pushed it back. “You can keep it.”

Tracy smiled and held the jacket close to her. “Thanks.”

Franklin grinned. “No problem.”

“I’ll see you later. Night,” Tracey leaned up and kissed Franklin’s cheek.

“Night,” Franklin squeezed her hand one more time before he walked out the door.

Tracey watched him walk to his car out of the window. She waved when he drove off and hugged the jacket against her chest. Tracey looked in the living room and noticed the only light came from the tv and the Christmas tree. She wondered if she should go in there and let her dad know she was home, but knew Uncle T would take care of it.

Tracey hugged the jacket again on her way upstairs. She lifted the jacket to her nose, but stopped when she heard Jimmy make a disgusted sound.

“Eww you’re in love aren’t you?”

“Shut up! I am not well, not yet anyway. I do like him though, I like him a lot.” Tracey giggled.

“Ugh just don’t make out in front of me. That’s all I ask.”

“Like I would you disgusting troll!”

Jimmy shook his head and walked back to his room. Tracey flipped him off on the way to her room. She closed the door and hugged the jacket again. Tonight had to be one of the best she had in awhile. Tracey sighed happily when she sniffed his jacket.

She liked the way his arms felt around her waist.

She couldn’t wait to feel it again.

*~*~*

Trevor rolled his eyes at Michael lying face down on the sofa. He hated that Ron’s words continued to echo in his head. That stupid paranoid fuck at least he was at that new place he found with Wade. He had a feeling that person wouldn’t miss it anytime soon. It was the season of giving after all.

 “Fuck you are pathetic sometimes.” Trevor took the bottle of whiskey out of Michael’s hand. Michael grumbled and made a half hearted grab for the bottle. Trevor shook his head and put the bottle on the small table by the sofa.

 “Oh no, you’re not getting it back tonight. You would get drunk without me you ungrateful fuck. I help you rub one off and you can’t even wait until I’m home to drink ungrateful ass.”

Michael groaned and turned on his side. “I-Is Tracey home?” He slurred.

“Yeah she’s home and had a nice little goodbye with Franklin. The kid isn’t hurt because he kept his word. Maybe we found a good one.” Trevor said.

Michael nodded as he tried to sit up, but laid back down instead.

Trevor shook his head. “Starting Christmas traditions early are we?”

“Not now, I need some sleep so I can see Amanda tomorrow. So shut the fuck up.” Michael slurred as he flipped Trevor off.

Trevor balled his fists at the way his stomach twisted at the news. Michael always had the ability to hit him where it really hurt.

“Fine, since you’re going to see your harpy of a wife, I’ll be going then.” Trevor said and started to walk away. He stopped when Michael whispered his name. “What?”

“…Don’t go.”

Trevor swallowed. “What did you say?”

“I said don’t go. Don’t want to argue…just stay.” Michael whispered as he turned his back to Trevor.

Trevor didn’t know if he should leave to save himself the trouble or stay. He didn’t want to be fooled again because he couldn’t control his feelings. He didn’t want to admit that he liked waking up next to Michael in the morning even if Michael complained the night before. It fulfilled some fantasy he had a long time ago when he was young and stupid. A fantasy he never acted on because he knew how Michael would take it.

Now he had Michael asking him to stay and he couldn’t make a decision. Fuck, maybe he was the pathetic one.

“T? Trevor? You still there?” Michael asked.

Trevor swallowed. “Yeah I’m still here.”

“Okay.”

Trevor would hate himself for it in the morning, but he walked over and tapped Michael’s shoulder. “Move over.”

Michael turned to the other side as Trevor climbed behind him and pressed against his back. He placed an arm around Michael’s waist and kissed the back of his neck.

“You better move if you got to puke got it?”

Michael nodded as he hid his grin against the cushions. “Got it.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The changes in his life starts affecting Michael while Trevor decides to have some fun with his niece and nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! In this chapter being the first of Amanda and Michael's talks. My story about Trevor trying to get Michael to enjoy the holidays is turning into a story about changes and stuff. Guess that's what the New Year is about. I didn't expect this many feelings to be involved, but they aren't stopping anytime soon. I hope this doesn't come off as Amanda bashing. I'm not trying to do that. I'm trying to show as amicable agreement between them. Anyway thank you for the kudos, comments, and subscriptions. I'm really happy people like this fic. Well, let's begin!

Michael woke up with a headache, lips pressing against the back of his neck, and a hand rubbing his cock through his shorts. He groaned softly as his hazy mind pieced together the night before. He had to stop waking up like this. He made a half hearted attempt to get Trevor’s hands off his cock

“T-T come on, I can barely think.” Michael mumbled as he made a half hearted attempt to get Trevor’s hands off him.

“No one is going to be up for a couple more hours, we have some time.” Trevor said in a sleep rough voice as he nipped the back of Michael’s neck.

Michael muffled his moan in the cushions and licked his dry lips. He wanted to push Trevor away and go search for some aspirin, not to lean back into the erection against his ass. Michael blamed his headache for quieting the voice that normally yelled at him in the back of his head. Then again, he would be kidding if he didn’t admit how good it felt.

 _Fuck it just fuck it._ “Get me some aspirin after this.” Michael ground out as he pushed back against Trevor. He seemed to find his new saying for the year.

“Sure thing sugar.” Trevor grinned against his neck and opened Michael’s shorts.

Michael rolled his eyes at the comment before he muffled his moan in the cushions again as Trevor wrapped his hand around his cock.

“You’re so needy in the morning.” Trevor husked as he started to move his hand.

“S-Shut up.” Michael breathed as he pushed back into his hand.

“Mmm, that’s it, let Uncle T take care of you.” Trevor whispered as he licked his neck.

“F-Fuck you.”

“Soon pork chop,”

Michael had another insult on the tip of his tongue, but it disappeared when Trevor twisted his hand. He imagined the whine in the back of his throat when Trevor lightly squeezed his cock. Fuck, he could only think about the picture he made in the living room with Trevor’s hand down his shorts, his cock against his ass, and Michael rocking against him like a horny teenager. Michael wanted to close his eyes and chase his own pleasure. Fuck, when was the last time he fooled around early in the morning? Why did he enjoy it so much?

Michael couldn’t dwell on those thoughts for long, not with the things Trevor whispered in his ear.

“Fuck, you sound better than any whore Mikey.”

Michael had a sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue, but it died when Trevor started grinding his erection against his ass. He gripped the cushion and felt Trevor’s grin against the back of his neck.

“Yeah, that’s it Michael…fuck.” Trevor moaned against his neck.

“F-Fuck…T-T…ahh…” Michael whispered as Trevor bit his neck. He stifled his moan in the cushion again as he rocked harder against Trevor. With the way Trevor bit his neck it wouldn’t be long. If Michael’s mind wasn’t so hazy he would flip their positions, but he didn’t feel like moving. He wanted to enjoy the warmth curling in the bottom of his stomach and the way Trevor’s rough hand felt against his cock.

Michael arched against Trevor as his breath came out in quicker pants. “F-Fuck Trevor…fuck…fuck…”

“Come on…come on…” Trevor growled in Michael’s ear. Michael could get upset at the breathless moan that left his mouth later when he wasn’t gripping and scratching the couch. A squeeze of Trevor’s hand and a low moan in his ear had Michael arching and coming against him.

“F-Fuck…” Michael panted against the cushions and unclenched his hand. Trevor gripped his hip and ground his cock faster against Michael’s ass. Michael groaned in the cushions as his hands gripped it again.

Trevor chuckled in his ear. “So fucking loud sugar…”

“F-Fuck you.” Michael panted as Trevor gave a breathless laugh against his neck. “Eager aren’t we cupcake?”

Michael wanted to roll his eyes, but he had other things to think about like making sure his moans didn’t travel upstairs.

Trevor panted harder against his neck as his rhythm broke. It wasn’t long before he tightened his grip on Michael’s hip and shuddered against him. Trevor rode out his orgasm as he kissed the back of Michael’s neck. When Trevor settled against him, Michael didn’t have the energy to push him away. He didn’t want to cuddle or anything, but a quick nap sounded nice.

Trevor took his hand out of Michael’s shorts and moved it to his lips. Michael looked over his shoulder to see Trevor licking his cum off his fingers. He didn’t understand why that looked so hot. Trevor smirked as he slid his tongue around his middle finger.

“Thanks for the snack before breakfast Mikey.”

Michael tore his eyes away and settled against the couch. “Whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?” He missed the way Trevor narrowed his eyes as he wiped his hand on Michael’s shorts.

“Fine, you fat bear, go back to hibernating. I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Sure and don’t forget my aspirin”

“Yeah, yeah your highness.” Trevor said as he climbed over him.

Michael closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

He swore he felt Trevor kiss his cheek before he walked away.

*~*~*

Trevor fought the urge to bang his head against the tiles as he stood under the stream of hot water. He would have, but with Jimmy and Tracey nearby it would cause unnecessary trouble. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was, trying to be affectionate with Michael. He tried that shit before when they were younger and Michael always pushed him away. After awhile Trevor riled him up on purpose because Michael always made the best reactions. He knew Michael was too repressed to even admit he liked guys, let alone cuddle after a fuck no matter how good it was.

 However, Michael’s current behavior confused him.

Michael didn’t pull away. He kissed him on the cheek and he didn’t push him away. It looked like he enjoyed it. Fuck, what was Michael playing at? He was off to see his fake tits in a few hours. Trevor knew what that meant Michael was going to apologize with some huge diamond and that harpy would be back barking at him to leave their family alone. As if they were in perfect wedded bliss before he found Michael again.

Trevor gritted his teeth and punched the tiles. He had to steel his heart again for the inevitable.  Of all the people to fall for he had to fall for that fat fuck.

Wasn’t that fucking pathetic?

*~*~*

Michael woke up a couple of hours later with his mouth feeling like there was cotton in it. He sat up and scratched his head as he noticed the cup of water and aspirin on the table next to the couch.

 _Fuck he remembered._ Michael frowned as he reached for the pills and water. Their early morning activities replayed in his mind as he took the pills. He couldn’t believe he let it happen again, but if he was honest with himself it was something that’s been going on longer than the last couple of days. Michael couldn’t forget the extra warmth on those cold nights in North Yankton or their frenzies after a successful heist. However, with the way things were going it would be a long time before he admitted it without being in a drunken stupor.

On top of his talk with Amanda, things were going fucking great.

Michael got up and trudged over to the kitchen with the glass in his hand. He couldn’t believe what greeted him when he walked inside. Tracey practically floated around the room while she cooked breakfast. Jimmy wasn’t on his phone and passed her things from the fridge. Michael couldn’t remember the last time Jimmy and Tracey worked together without it dissolving in a screaming match.

“Morning cupcake,” Trevor greeted with a smack to his ass.

 Michael glared at him and pushed his hand away. “Fuckin’ good morning T. Morning kids.”

“Morning daddy! Morning Uncle T!” Tracey skipped over to them and kissed their cheeks before she skipped back to the stove.

“ _Someone_ is in a good mood.” Trevor said as he walked over to the stools by the counter.

“That’s because someone is in _love_.” Jimmy sang.

Tracey glared at him. “Shut up Jimmy! God you can be so stupid sometimes! I’m not in love, but I had a nice time last night. We even went out for ice cream daddy!”

“Ice cream huh? Well, isn’t that sweet?” Michael said.

“That’s what I said.” Trevor said and picked up the paper.

“I hope that’s all that happened.” Michael said on his way over to the coffeepot.

Tracey rolled her eyes. “Oh my god daddy, I can’t believe you think I would do that on the first date.”

Jimmy sniggered. “Not like you haven’t done it before.”

Tracey narrowed her eyes. “Jimmy I swear I…”

“You’re not going to do anything calm down Trace. Jimmy, stop being an ass.” Michael said before he sipped his coffee. He waited for the screaming match, but it didn’t happen. Tracey and Jimmy glared at each other before they turned back to fixing breakfast. Michael shook his head he wouldn’t be able to keep up with the changes at this point. He walked over to the fridge when he caught sight of the time on the microwave.

“Fuck it’s 11:45!? I have to get ready to see your mom.” Michael grabbed some toast and took another sip of his coffee. He missed the way Trevor gripped the paper and the look Jimmy and Tracey gave each other.

“Um, where are you going to go?” Tracey asked.

 _Shit I don’t want the kids to get involved._ “We’re going to Secrepetta in Rockford Hills to talk. You two know the separation is going to be longer, but we’ll see what happens from here.” Michael said. He didn’t look over at Trevor, but he could feel his gaze on his back.

“Yeah, well, um tell her we said hi.” Jimmy said.

“And that we hope she’s enjoying the holidays.” Tracey said.

Michael nodded. “I will.” He cursed under his breath when he noticed the time again. “Look I got to get ready to go. I’ll see you guys later.” He walked over and squeezed Jimmy’s shoulder before he kissed Tracey on the cheek. Jimmy and Tracey muttered a goodbye and turned back to breakfast.

Michael grabbed his phone off the counter and walked out, but stopped at the doorway. “Um T?”

Trevor grunted in response.

“If we’re doing anything let me know.” Michael shook his phone.

“Will do pork chop,” Trevor said. He didn’t look up from his paper at Michael.

“Oh and thanks for the aspirin.” Michael walked upstairs before Trevor could respond. Part of him didn’t want to go because he had a feeling what was going to happen. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Amanda if he did. There was always the possibility of his kids being angry with him again. He liked having them around more often and didn’t want to lose them anytime soon.

The same was for Trevor. Michael didn’t know if Trevor would be there when he got back, but it’s not like Trevor had to stay. He could leave whenever he felt like it. Trevor would probably be gone by time he came back.

Michael hated the way his stomach twisted at that thought.

*~*~*

“Shit I guess it’s happening.” Jimmy said. He walked over to the table and plopped down in the chair with his plate of food.

“I guess so.” Tracey mumbled as she moved the spatula around in the empty pan.

“Wait you kids know about it?” Trevor asked as he lowered his paper. He was so angry he wanted to go out and work off some of the extra energy rolling around inside him. Maybe talking to the kids would push his anger down.

Tracey nodded. “Mom and dad aren’t good at hiding when they’re angry with each other. Besides, we kind of thought it would like happen sooner than this.” She handed Trevor his plate and walked over to the table to join Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah like when mom went off with that Fabian guy.”

Tracey scrunched up her nose. “Don’t like talk about that guy. He was such a douche.”

“Not to mention an asshole.” Jimmy said.

“Who the hell is Fabian?” Trevor asked.

“The yogi mom left with before. Things got really bad after that so that’s why we thought they were going to get a divorce and we, um, kind of got ready for it.” Tracey said.

“I thought things were getting better. I guess not.” Jimmy said quietly.

Tracey sighed. “Told you…”

Trevor clicked his tongue as he shook his head. “I thought the marriage was _so_ perfect.”

Jimmy scoffed. “Yeah right, who said that? Dad?”

“Your parents didn’t resist telling me how _wonderful, perfect,_ and _amazing_ their marriage was. I am _so_ shocked that it’s not working out.” Trevor spat out as he folded the paper and placed it on the counter.

Tracey giggled as Jimmy laughed and pushed his eggs around.

“Sounds about right, but, um…” Jimmy trailed off.

Trevor raised an eyebrow. “What it is Jim?”

“Um who do I get mad at? I want to get mad at dad, but I kinda don’t want to. This is so fucking confusing.” Jimmy grumbled.

“You’re worried about _that_? God, you’re such a selfish asshole.” Tracey said.

Jimmy glared and pushed his plate back. “Listen I…”

“Don’t start you two. Jimmy there’s always enough anger to go around. Tracey don’t call him an asshole he’s quite emotional.” Trevor said.

Jimmy and Tracey glared at each other again before they nodded to each other.

“Sorry.” Tracey said quietly.

“Same here.” Jimmy mumbled.

Trevor watched Jimmy and Tracey poke at their food. He haven’t seen them that miserable since the time they left for their heist. He always had a soft spot for the kids despite Amanda’s accusations that he would hurt them. He would never hurt them, but he wouldn’t mind if she fell off a cliff. Still, he had to do something to wipe those miserable looks off their faces. There would be time to talk about their parents failing marriage later.

Trevor got off the stool, walked over to the table, and slapped his hands against the surface. “Finish your breakfast and get ready kids because you’re going to have some fun with your Uncle T!”

“You mean it Uncle T!” Tracey said.

“Yeah do you?” Jimmy asked.

Trevor nodded. “I sure do! Anything you kids want to do today we’ll do!”

Jimmy cheered. “Sweet!”

“That’s like so awesome. I’ll go get ready.” Tracey said as she hopped out her chair.

“You’re going to text Franklin aren’t you?” Jimmy said. He smirked at the way Tracey stopped in the doorway.

“Oh my god Jimmy shut up!” Tracey flipped him off and ran upstairs.

Jimmy laughed. “She’s so going to text him.”

“Good it will be another way to see if Franklin is right for fair Tracey.” Trevor said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes on his way to the sink. “Eww they’re so gross.”

Trevor laughed and clapped his shoulder. “Love, Jimbo, is a beautiful, disgusting thing.”

Jimmy nodded. “You said it.”

Jimmy and Trevor cleaned up the kitchen and walked into the foyer to wait for Tracey. It didn’t take long before Tracey bounded down the stairs.

“Okay I’m ready!” Tracey called out.

“That was fast.” Jimmy said.

“Unlike you, I have more than just one shirt.” Tracey said.

“I have more shirts! Anyway what’s with the makeup?” Jimmy asked.

Tracey blushed as she messed with the end of her shirt. “I always wear makeup that’s nothing unusual.”

Jimmy smirked. “Yeah but…”

“We can continue this conversation in the car. Hmm, I say your father’s car.” Trevor said.

“You found the keys?” Jimmy asked.

Trevor grinned and pulled the keys out of his pocket. “Your father is bad at hiding stuff. Anyway let’s go! You can text Franklin where we’re going on the way Tracey.”

“You guys!” Tracey squeaked on her way to the car. Jimmy laughed while Trevor sent a quick message to Michael then one to Franklin. He was going to have some fun today.

*~*~*

Michael checked the time out the corner of his eye as he pulled up into the parking lot of Secrepetta. He cursed under his breath and found a spot in the front of the parking lot. He cut the power and sat back in his seat. He was already ten minutes late, so he could spare at least two more. Michael grimaced at the red in his eyes when he checked the rearview mirror.

 _Damn whiskey, good thing it’s a bit dark in the restaurant._ Michael slipped his shades on and got out the car. He checked his phone on the way to the door and almost stopped at the message Trevor sent him. Michael sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He just hoped his account could handle the hit it would take from Jimmy and Tracey shopping with their beloved Uncle T. With Franklin there it might not be too crazy, but he still had a few things to tell him since it looked like he was getting serious with Tracey.

Fuck, when would he catch a break?

“Hello, I’m looking for party of two under De Santa?” Michael said to the host.

The host looked in the book before he nodded and pointed to the dining room. “Right this way, please.”

Michael nodded and took his sunglasses off on his way to the table. Going to one of the more expensive restaurants in Rockford Hills normally meant he would have an expensive necklace or bracelet in his pocket. Michael noticed that he didn’t make a note to pick up one later. He wondered what quieted the voice in the back of his mind this time.

The host led him to a table in the middle of restaurant. He thanked him and took a seat across from Amanda.

“Hey Amanda.”

“You’re late.” Amanda snapped without looking up from her menu.

“Nice to see you too.” Michael snapped back as he reached for his menu. He could see this was going to be a fun lunch. He hoped they had something to get rid of his returning headache.

“How are the kids?”

“Fine, they say hi by the way.”

“That’s good. How did Tracey’s date go?”

“It went well she seems to be hitting it off with Franklin.”

“Is that wise? Isn’t he working the same job as you?”

“If he plays his cards right he won’t have to work for a long time.”

Amanda hummed as she closed her menu and looked up at Michael. “Is _he_ still there?”

Michael nodded and closed his menu. “Trevor is still there. He’ll leave when he wants.”

Amanda glared at him. “He’s never going to leave can’t you see that?”

Michael returned it. “I told you before Amanda I’ll try to drink less, I’ll try not to get wrapped up in a movie, but I won’t kick him out. I already did it once I won’t do it again and before you start I left _him_ for _you_ , remember?”

“I think you only left because we had kids.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I’m tired of always fighting him for some time with you.”

“I spent time with you.”

Amanda sighed. “You were never really here Michael.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. I was fuckin’ here all the time.” Michael hissed.

“Was your mind here or was it somewhere else?”

“Here we go with this again. Are you seeing another yogi?”

“What I’m doing isn’t your business. We’re separated, remember?”

“Then what do you want?” Michael asked as he reached for his water. Fuck, he was tired of this argument.

Amanda took a folder out of her purse and slid it over to Michael. “I want a divorce.”

Michael stopped as he looked at the papers then back at Amanda.

Well, fuck, that woke him up.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franklin joins Tracey and the others for a day of fun, Trevor gives the kids advice, and Michael has a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I know it's inching towards February and I'm thinking of making a Valentine's fic with Franklin/Tracey and Michael/Trevor, but we'll see how my school schedule is doing. The feels that are coming up in this fic is something I didn't expect, but it's going to grow. I think a Franklin/Tracey chapter is in order. They are so cute! Thank you for the kudos, subscriptions, and comments. Enjoy!

Franklin couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he walked into the living room. It’s been a while since he had a good time with someone since Tanisha. When he thought about her his chest didn’t hurt anymore and he didn’t go into the ways things could have changed. He was getting over her. It was time he did.

Franklin walked past their picture in his living room. He remembered they took it a couple of months before their breakup. He wondered why he kept it for so long when they weren’t getting back together. Franklin didn’t feel so bad about that anymore. He took the frame down and started to undo the back when his phone went off in his pocket. He placed down the frame and took his phone out his pocket. He smiled at the name on the screen.

**_From: Tracey_ **

**_To: Franklin_ **

**_Me and Jimmy are hanging out with Uncle T! Want to join us?  We’re gonna catch a movie then go to the pier. We may even get some shopping in!_ **

Franklin didn’t have anything planned and hanging out with them sounded like a better idea than getting high in front of the TV all day.

**_To: Tracey_ **

**_From: Franklin_ **

**_Let me know which theater you guys are going to and I’ll meet you there._ **

It didn’t take long for Tracey to respond with the place and a smiley face. Franklin grinned at the screen as he walked out the living room to go change his outfit. He knew with Trevor there with Tracey he would be watching extra hard to make sure he didn’t fuck up. Franklin couldn’t believe that he was changing clothes to meet Tracey. Damn, he really did have it bad.  

Franklin knew Lamar wouldn’t stop telling him how he was right, but he was used to his bullshit anyway.

*~*~*

Michael looked at the papers in front of him as he processed what happened. He looked back up at Amanda who took a sip from her wineglass. She placed the glass on the table and cleared her throat. “Well, Michael?”

Michael narrowed his eyes. “We’ve gone through this before. How do I know this is real?”

Amanda opened the folder and tapped the page with a manicured nail. “It’s real, this time I want a divorce. I realized that the years of anger is not good for my core--” 

“Oh here we go with this bullshit yoga stuff again.”

Amanda shook her head. “See! This is what I’m talking about, even though we’ve seen someone and tried to work things out there are just some things that aren’t going to change and I’m tired of it.”

Michael felt the urge to bang his fist against the table, but he took a quick breath and counted to ten in his head. He didn’t doubt Amanda would use it as something against him in the divorce. Michael took a sip out of his wineglass and turned the pages of the report. He already saw the things that had to change before he even entertained the idea.

“So, are you serious about this? I’m not going to go through this act again only to for you to take it back and watch my bank account get smaller.”

“I mean it this time Michael. I am at the prime of my life--”

Michael coughed to hide his scoff at the statement.

Amanda narrowed her eyes. “ _As_ I was saying, I’m at the prime of my life and I don’t want to spend it using anymore negative energy. I would like you to sign, so we can both get on with our lives. But I will take this away if you do a few things for me.”

“Then I want the same things.”

“I don’t think going to yoga, Pilates, or shopping are things I have to change because the things _I_ like to do restores my inner balance.”

“Jesus…”

“But the things _you_ do don’t help anyone and has put our family in danger many times.”

“Oh yeah I’m out there dodging death because I like to do it for my fucking health. You know, not that I care about our kids or anything.”

“Which you’re putting in danger by letting them be around _him_ …”

Michael knocked his fist against the table, garnering the attention of other patrons of the restaurant. “Look, I’ve told you Trevor will do anything, _anything_ , to make sure they’re safe, you know he fucking will. I’ll admit that he’s not good with other people, but when it comes to our kids Trevor fucking loves them. Don’t fucking act like he doesn’t.”

“Then I already have my answer.” Amanda put on her sunglasses and stood up from the table. “My lawyers will be in touch, oh and happy holidays.” She snapped as she walked away from the table.

Michael glared at his glass. “Fuck.” He let his anger get the best of him before he could stop it, but he didn’t want to hear her talk down about Trevor again. Sure, he wasn’t the most sane guy and there were times Michael wondered what went on in his head, but if there was one thing he had no doubt about it was Trevor’s love for their kids. Not to mention he wasn’t too bad when he wasn’t high or on some rant about something that bothered him.

Michael swallowed at the direction of his thoughts. He wished those thoughts stayed in the back of his mind, but they continued to appear. His mind tried to rationalize their relationship as Trevor being one of the few people in the world who saw passed the sarcasm and that scared the fuck out of him. He had a routine with Amanda. They would fight, she would threaten divorce, he would give her a big ring, and they would have make-up sex the night after dinner. Their routine wasn’t the best, but it was something he could fall back on.

It wasn’t like that with Trevor. He couldn’t give him a huge diamond or send him away on a vacation. Trevor would want his attention and he knew how to get it. It was one of the things that sparked Michael’s attraction among other things, but life with Trevor wouldn’t carry the same normalcy as Amanda. Then again, did he really want to spend the rest of his life in the same routine?

There was still time. He could go after her and ask to spend the holidays with him. They could have their annual fight, get drunk off eggnog, and give their kids a lot of money to blow on anything they wanted. However, he didn’t go after her or pull out his phone and try to call her or send a bunch of messages with his apology.

Michael sat back in his chair and signaled to the nervous waiter, fuck he didn’t mean to be that loud, and ordered more wine. He wanted whiskey, but since he would have to drive, wine would have to do.

His day continued to be fun.

*~*~*

 “How come we’re not going to the movies?” Jimmy asked.

“That’s because we’re waiting for Franklin, right Tracey?” Trevor asked as Tracey blushed and tried to shrink down in her seat.

They sat in the parking lot of Astro Theaters since it was the closest theater to the pier. It was in the rich part of the city that Trevor hated with a passion, but Jimmy and Tracey wanted to go. The point of their little outing was to cheer them up so he took them there without much of a fuss. Besides, he would bitch to Franklin when he got there and he sent a text to Michael about it. Trevor waited for the sarcastic response, but didn’t get any. It didn’t help with his sour mood.

 _He’s probably squeezing her fake tits in an expensive hotel room. That fat fuck._ Trevor seethed as he bounced his leg. He came back from thoughts of torturing Michael, such as changing his ringtones to all the music he hated, when he saw Tracey nod from the rear view mirror.

“Yeah, like, he’s going to be here in a few minutes. You can wait asshole.” Tracey said.

Jimmy scoffed. “God, you’re so in love with him! You two better not make out in the theater.”

Tracey glared at him. “You wish you had someone to make out with.”

“I can find someone if I wanted one!”

“You do know like your hand doesn’t count.”

“Fuck, I can see your father really taught you two how to love. Tracey, a man can enjoy himself when he wants. It’s one of the things that set us apart from the animals. Jimmy, nastier shit happens in a movie theater so don’t go if you ain’t ready for it. Got it? Trevor said.

Jimmy and Tracey glared at each other before they nodded and settled back in their seats.

“Is this how things usually goes?” Trevor asked.

Jimmy nodded.  “Pretty much,”

“Except this year dad like bought gifts and we don’t know what’s inside them.” Tracey said.

Jimmy messed with his wristband. “He probably got the wrong things.”

Tracey glared at him. “The first time we get gifts in years and that’s how you react?”

“Shut up! I still don’t know who to be angry with and it’s just easier to be mad at him.” Jimmy huffed.

“Jimmy, we talked about this before. It’s easy to be mad at your dad because he’s a dick, but he’s a dick that has something resembling a heart. I was there and made sure he didn’t fuck anything up. You can get mad at him, but never forget that there’s always enough anger to go around.” Trevor said.

Jimmy sat back in his seat and nodded. “Okay, I guess I don’t have to be mad at just him. At least with dad I don’t have to hear about his sex life. There are some things I just don’t need to know and mom’s flexibility is one of them.”

Tracey scrunched up her nose. “Eww she told you? I would always like tune her out when she did.”

“Oh boy that’s mother of the year right there let me tell you.” Trevor said.

Tracey and Jimmy laughed as Trevor relaxed in his seat. He still wanted to work out some of his anger on the pricks walking around with their skinny jeans and ironic shirts, but talking with Jimmy and Tracey helped him calm down. He looked over when Tracey squealed happily and jumped out the car.

“Is Franklin here?” Trevor asked.

Jimmy nodded. “Yuck she’s kissin’ all over him. I can’t take this!” He got out the car as Trevor followed. He walked around the car to see Tracey pressing kisses to Franklin’s cheek. Trevor smirked at the way Franklin moved his arms away when he saw him.

“Franklin, my boy! How are you my homie?” Trevor walked over and clapped his shoulder.

“Um, I’m fine dog, how are you?” Franklin asked as Tracey took his hand.

“Never better! In fact, I was hoping you’d join us today. I see that this little lady is happy to see you and she’s going to stay happy today right?” Trevor squeezed his shoulder. He grinned at the way Franklin squirmed a bit in his hold.

“Yeah man ain’t nothing gonna happen.” Franklin said.

Tracey sighed and shook her head. “Please don’t be as bad as daddy, Uncle T.”

“I’m not waving my shotgun around so I’m not that bad, _yet_.” Trevor said as he took his hand off Franklin’s shoulder.

“Speaking of Mike where is he?” Franklin asked as he rolled his shoulder.

Tracey bit her lip. “Um, he met my mom for lunch today.”

“That means we’ll probably see him in a couple of hours, if at all.” Trevor said coolly. He ignored the knowing look Franklin gave him.

Franklin nodded as he checked his phone. “Okay, well, I’m sure he’ll catch up with us later. So, what movie are we watching?”

Tracey shrugged. “I don’t know, but let’s see like what Jimmy is watching.”

“Okay,” Franklin looked at Trevor out the corner of his eye as he walked over to the doors with Tracey. Trevor followed with his fists balled at his sides. Fuck, he started to see red he needed to do something soon.  On his way over someone bumped into him.

“Hey watch where you’re fucking going!”

Trevor looked at the prick wearing those annoying skinny jeans and tight t-shirt with an ironic statement across the front. He smiled as he grabbed the back of the guy’s neck and led him away to a nearby alley. “Oh don’t worry my friend. I’m going to watch where I’m fuckin’ going _real_ soon.”

Tracey, Jimmy, and Franklin were inside the theater and he found someone to work out his frustrations.

Sometimes the universe handed him a fuckin’ win.

*~*~*

Michael tried to get his thoughts in order, but that stopped after the fourth glass of wine. It wasn’t enough to knock him off his ass like whiskey, but he didn’t want a hangover so early in the day. He pushed the half-eaten piece of lasagna around in his plate as he looked at his phone. He didn’t make a move to text Amanda since she left and she didn’t text him. Normally their game would include Michael sending her pictures of places they could go during the holiday season, but he didn’t want to leave this year.

Michael hated to admit it, but since Trevor walked in with that shitty tree, he enjoyed the holidays for the first time in a long time. Tracey and Jimmy came back home and they were getting along with each other.  He hung out with Franklin, shopped for presents, and decorated his house. The last time Michael made an effort to do any of those things was back in that shitty trailer in North Yankton before everything went to shit.

Fuck, was he ready to make a big change?

Could he leave his regular routine?  

Would leaving it be worth it?

Michael looked over at his phone as it rumbled on the table. He picked it up and smiled at the name on the screen.

**_From: Tracey_ **

**_To: Michael_ **

**_Hi daddy, we’re at Astro in Del Perro watching a movie. Franklin’s here, so, like don’t scare him when you come. Jimmy and Uncle T are with us and we’re going to shop a bit then like hit the pier for awhile. Tell mom me and Jimmy said hi if you’re together. If, um, you’re not then that’s okay, but like hope you can make it! Love you!_ **

Michael smiled at the message and flipped to the second one from Trevor.

**_From: Trevor_ **

**_To: Michael_ **

**_Listen if you’re not balls deep in your fake tits then join us at the movies. I fuckin’ hate this place and the movie is pretty stupid, but the kids and Franklin are here, so that should move your fat ass. If not, I know to get your balls back for Christmas. Later, sugartits._ **

Michael rolled his eyes, but the smile didn’t leave his face.

Maybe it was time for a change.

Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.

Besides, he always gave Amanda what she wanted.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has come to some conclusions, Trevor bonds with the kids, and Tracey and Franklin continue to be cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I haven't forgotten about this, but school and stuff has slowed down writing. I know this will eventually get finished because I can't stop writing about these two and the feels that they give me. Thanks again for the kudos, subscriptions, and reviews I appreciate it! :) Enjoy!

Franklin looked around for Trevor, but stopped when he saw Trevor drag a guy into a nearby alley. He turned back around and shook his head. They weren’t going to see Trevor for a few minutes. He checked his phone for any messages from Michael, but he didn’t have any. He wondered if he did get back with Amanda. It would explain Trevor’s bad mood. Franklin could feel the anger off him more than usual. He didn’t want to get in the middle of whatever was happening, but he knew he would sucked in sooner or later, so he had to be prepared for anything that could happen.

Franklin put his phone back in his pocket and walked over to Tracey who looked at the movie titles.

“Hi, did my dad text you?” Tracey asked.

Franklin shook his head. “Not yet, how about you?”

Tracey nodded. “He told me he’ll meet us in a bit. I guess I’ll find out if my parents are getting divorced or not.” She looked at her shoes as she bit her lip.

Franklin took her hand and gently squeezed it. “You don’t know that yet. I’m sure it’s fine.”

Tracey nodded as she leaned against him. “But if my parents do get back together that means we won’t get to see Uncle T a lot anymore. Christmas will probably suck and I’ll have to hear my parents fight _again_. I like used to be against them getting a divorce, but if it means they can be happy then that’s like alright.” She sighed as she linked their fingers together. She gave Franklin a tiny smile. “I’m sorry all this like heavy stuff is happening.”

Franklin shook his head. “It’s alright. I know it’s been happening for a while. Just know I got you, if you need me okay?”

Tracey smiled. “Okay.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

Franklin kissed her hand. He hoped his smile wasn’t too goofy, but it was hard to look cool around Tracey.

“So which movie are we watching?”

“I was thinking since Jimmy and Uncle T is distracted we can go watch a movie and continue where we left off last night. Like we didn’t get a chance to say goodbye properly.” Tracey said as a light flush appeared on her cheeks.

Franklin smiled. “I like how that sounds.”

Tracey returned it as she leaned against him. Franklin placed his arm around her waist as they walked to the counter to buy their tickets. He felt bad for the person at the other end of T’s fist, but he had a moment to be with Tracey without that piercing stare aimed his way and wasn’t about to pass that up.

*~*~*

Trevor took a breath as he wiped his bloody hands on his jeans. There was nothing like working out his frustrations on a stupid asshole. It was like an orgasm or a good high, he couldn’t quite describe how it felt, but it was amazing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if he got a message from an asshole that he happened to care about. He hated the way his stomach flipped as he checked his messages and to his surprise found one from Michael.

_He’s probably gonna say some shit about how much he loves Amanda and I should go because their family is back and the same bullshit from before._ Trevor balled his fist as he opened the message, but it didn’t say what he expected. Instead Michael told him he would meet them at the pier in a few minutes. Trevor noticed he didn’t mention his harpy of a wife, but he wouldn’t put it pass Michael to show up with her as a way to show their _wonderful, perfect,_ marriage was back on it’s unstable track.

Trevor growled as he punched the wall. If only there was another fucker around, but he already had one body he didn’t want to bury another one. It would cut into his time with the kids and he wanted to be with them before he was kicked out again. He checked to make sure that there were no pesky police around before he picked up the guy and dragged him to Michael’s car. He would clean the trunk later.

*~*~*

Michael couldn’t stay in the restaurant all day and try to figure out his next move. No matter how much he wanted to. After he paid for his food and slipped his sunglasses on, he checked his phone for any new messages before he sent a quick one to Franklin. Michael saw that Franklin and Tracey was getting closer and he had to think about that too. He always had too many fucking things to think about.

Michael walked over to the nearest bench and undid a button on his shirt. He could drive, the wine couldn’t knock him off his ass like whiskey, but he didn’t want to be on the road with a hazy mind. It’s not like he hasn’t drove that way before either, but he wanted some time to think. He wished he had a cigar or something to smoke to help settle his thoughts though. He actually made plans to see Trevor, Franklin, and his kids in a few minutes, but he had no idea what he would tell them.

Michael cursed under his breath as he looked down at the silver ring around his finger. It was supposed to be a symbol of love and togetherness, not a sign of his failure. Then again the house he lived in could be a sign of his failure, along with everything else he bought to try and cover up the list of mistakes he made from everyone around him.

Everyone except Trevor, but those sharp brown eyes could see everything.

Fuck, now he started to focus on the color of Trevor’s eyes. He didn’t need that to join everything else in his head. Then again the ring could represent that maybe the sign to change was in front of him all along and he never paid attention to it, until Trevor blew back into his life. He didn’t like the new trend of something relating back to Trevor. It was another thing he had to get used to.

Michael checked the clock on his phone, he had enough time to figure out what to say. Hopefully, he could say it without looking fucking stupid.

*~*~*

Trevor returned to the movie theater after he buried the body and cleaned up. Franklin was used to the blood, but he didn’t want Jimmy and Tracey to see it. It would be another reason that harpy would use to keep him away from the kids. Trevor wasn’t going to give her anymore leverage to use against him. He pulled out his phone to text Jimmy which movie he was watching when he saw him sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby.

“Hey Jimbo, the movie over already?” Trevor asked as he took a seat next to him.

Jimmy shook his head. “I left to go use the bathroom, but didn’t want to go back. I already saw the movie already anyway.”

“This isn’t about the movie, is it?”

Jimmy shook his head and looked down at his hands. “If mom and dad get back together we won’t see you a lot, will we?”

Trevor balled his fists as he nodded. “That sounds about right. Your parents are going to tell me how amazing their failing marriage is and all the other shit that comes with it, but you know you can call me and we’ll hang. We’ve done it before.”

“I know, but if they get back together then they’re going to argue and shit again. I know it’s going to be dad’s fault or maybe mom’s? Damn it. I always wanted you to be around, but I know my mom is going to be a bitch about it and I kind of don’t want it to go back to the way it used to be. And I think my mom is talking to this Pilates guy and I don’t want to be around if dad finds out and they’re back together.” Jimmy groaned.

Trevor glared at the wall. As usual Michael didn’t notice anything around him, but that always happened whenever Amanda was involved. Still, he hated seeing Jimmy so upset. Trevor squeezed Jimmy’s shoulder.

“I know this sucks and there’s probably going to be a lot of shit to go through, but don’t forget I’m here and we can always hang out. Also, as much as this pains me to say it watch how you talk about your mom. She may be a harpy, but don’t call her out of her name.”

Jimmy grinned. “Thanks Uncle T. Hey, wait a minute, I thought you didn’t like mom.”

“I don’t, but I’ll give that cow respect and you should too.”

Jimmy nodded. “Okay, I will.” He pulled his phone out and tapped the screen before he looked up at Trevor. “Dad said he’s going to meet us at the pier. What should we do?”

“I say we continue our day of fun! So let’s do like everyone in this town and spend a bunch of money on useless shit!” Trevor exclaimed as he stood up.

Jimmy smiled and stood up. “Yeah! Wait, shouldn’t we wait for Tracey and Franklin?”

“I take it they picked another movie in an attempt to spend some quality time together. I’ll give them this one since I’m in a good mood. Let’s see if these shops have anything worthwhile.”

“Okay.”

Trevor clapped Jimmy’s shoulder on their way out of the movie theater. Michael’s harpy may try to kick him out again, but he wasn’t going to leave without a fight.

*~*~*

“So did you like the movie?” Tracey asked on their way out of the theater.

Franklin smiled and kissed her cheek. “I liked it _a lot_.”

Tracey giggled as she leaned against him. “We could have done a little more you know…” She trailed off as she brushed her fingers against Franklin’s chest.

Franklin took her hand and kissed her fingers. “I know, but I want to be at a place where we won’t be disturbed.” He whispered in her ear.

Tracey blushed as she giggled again. “Maybe we can arrange that.”

Franklin stopped when they were outside and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Yeah maybe we can.”

Tracey smiled as she leaned up to kiss Franklin, but stopped at the chuckle she heard behind her.

“Goodness you kids are having fun aren’t ya?” Trevor said.

“Gross! I’m _so_ glad I decided not to join you two.” Jimmy groaned.

Tracey flipped Jimmy off. “Stop being jealous that I have such an awesome person.” She turned to Trevor with a smile. “Yeah we had fun Uncle T.” She hoped her hair wasn’t out of place and Franklin closed his shirt. She couldn’t help it after she got a peak of his muscles from the night before.

“Yeah the movie wasn’t too bad.” Franklin said as he took his arms away from Tracey’s waist and took her hand again.

Trevor noticed that Franklin didn’t make a move to get away. He looked nervous, but Tracey didn’t have to pull him back as much. Trevor smirked there was nothing he liked more than a show of confidence, especially when it came to dating his darling Tracey.

“So your father has informed me that he’ll meet us at the pier. Jimmy and I have already checked out these boring ass shops, but if you two want to go we can do that.” Trevor said.

“Sure, like there are some things I have to buy for our stockings.” Tracey said.

“There’s probably something in there I can get for Lamar. His lanky ass needs some clothes.” Franklin said.

“And we can make your father wait in the process. There’s nothing about this plan I don’t like, alright, we’ll go back to the stores then to the pier.” Trevor said.

“That sounds great. Like our gifts are a surprise so no peaking! It has to be a surprise even from you.” Tracey cooed as she placed a kiss on Franklin’s cheek.

Franklin grinned. “Alright, the same goes for you too.”

“This is so sweet I may get cavities.” Trevor said as Jimmy gagged.

“Uncle T! Don’t be as bad a daddy please!” Tracey exclaimed. She turned to Franklin and squeezed his hand. “Make sure that they don’t peak either.”

Franklin squeezed her hand back. “Don’t worry, I got you.”

Tracey giggled as she let go of his hand and walked over to Trevor. She smiled as she messed with the edge of her shirt. “Um, before I go shopping for our stocking gifts, can we go shopping Uncle T? I love your sense of style Uncle T, but like everyone needs some new clothes.”

“For you darling, I can withstand the arrogance in these over bloated stores. It makes it better since your dad is paying for it.” Trevor said.

Tracey smiled and took his hand. “You found daddy’s cards, didn’t you?”

“Honestly, your father makes it too easy.” Trevor said as he walked over to Didier Sachs with Tracey. Tracey waved to Franklin before she turned back around and talked to Trevor.

Franklin tried to wipe the silly grin off his face as he walked over to Peckerwood with Jimmy. He knew about Trevor’s luck with cashiers, but Tracey would be able to stop Trevor if he got into any trouble. Franklin just hoped he wouldn’t have to run over and stop T from shoving an item up some poor cashier’s ass.

*~*~*

Michael tapped his fingers impatiently against his steering wheel in the parking lot of the pier. He could already feel his account shrinking with each passing minute. He had some lines planned out, but figured it would probably be a better idea to tell the truth. It would limit the scene Trevor would make if he tried to lie about it. Besides, there wasn’t much to lie about anymore.

He looked up when two cars pulled into the parking lot. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Franklin and Tracey get out of one car and Jimmy and Trevor get out the other. Michael knew Tracey could take care of herself and Franklin was much better than the pricks she’s bought home before, but he still had to make sure Franklin wasn’t playing with her. He would hate to hurt the kid.

Michael felt his hands start to sweat and a lump form in his throat about telling his kids the great news. Sarcasm wasn’t providing it’s normal help either, but it had to be done. Michael took a breath to steady his nerves and walked over to them.

Tracey noticed him first and waved him over. “Hi daddy!”

Michael formed a smile as he waved back. “Hey princess. Hey guys, please tell me I still have some money left.”

Tracey giggled. “Daddy we didn’t spend _that_ much.”

“Yeah, sure you didn’t.” Michael said. He looked over at Trevor whose irritated glare hadn’t left his face. Franklin felt Tracey squeeze his hand as Jimmy took a small step back. Franklin squeezed back as he watched Michael and Trevor. He knew it wouldn’t take long for something to go off.

“So…where is she?” Trevor snapped.

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah where’s mom?”

Michael cleared his throat before he locked eyes with Trevor. “She’s not coming.”

Jimmy and Tracey turned their surprised looks to each other before looking over at Michael.

“You mean she’s not coming as we’ll see her later or…” Jimmy trailed off.

“It means if you want to see her, you’ll have to visit her at her place. She’s not…we’re not…look let me talk to you two alone okay?” Michael said.

Trevor scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Why can’t you say it here?”

“Because I want to talk to my kids alone.” Michael snapped.

Trevor glared. “Why? So you can spin more lies you fat snake.”

Michael glared back as he balled his fist. “I don’t need a fucking reason to see my kids.”

“You’re seeing them right now. Why can’t you tell them right here?”

“I don’t have to fuckin’ explain why I want to talk to my kids.”

Trevor opened his mouth when Franklin whistled and held his hands up.

“Okay! Okay! Damn, I swear with you two, Mike, go talk to Jimmy and Tracey. T let’s go get cotton candy or some shit and you can hit us up later, okay?” Franklin said as he looked between Michael and Trevor. He squeezed Tracey’s hand again, he hoped it would help her stop shaking. Michael and Trevor nodded as they backed down.

“Fine! I’ll be off having some fun. Find me when you want to explain yourself!” Trevor growled as he stomped towards the amusement park. Michael sighed as Franklin shook his head. He looked over at Tracey and Jimmy who looked better than they did a few minutes ago. Franklin noticed that Tracey stopped shaking too. He wanted to help her some more, but he had to make sure Trevor didn’t beat up some poor clerk.

Franklin turned back to Tracey and gave a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Tracey nodded and kissed Franklin’s cheek as she let go of his hand. Franklin tried not to shrink under the glare from Michael. He waved to Jimmy before he walked away to join Trevor. Michael watched Franklin’s retreating back before he turned to Jimmy and Tracey. He swallowed at the look of concern on Tracey and Jimmy’s faces.

“We can talk in the car or on the benches or in the coffee shop. Where do you guys want to go?”

“I guess the car. It’s private at least.” Jimmy said as Tracey nodded.

“Alright, well, let’s go to the car then.” Michael said.

Jimmy and Tracey nodded as they followed behind him. The silence behind him made Michael’s nerves stand on end. There were no smart ass remarks. No insults thrown his way just his two kids wanting to know what was going to happen next. Then there was the anger and slight hurt he saw in Trevor’s eyes. Not to mention the way Franklin kept looking back at him when he walked away. He had a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people.

Shit this wasn’t going to be easy, but then again when has his life ever been easy.

He only hoped he wouldn’t lose anyone again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael lets up on his rigid self control, tells the truth, and has fun at the pier. Trevor has a few surprises while Franklin and Tracey continue to be cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I didn't forget about this story I just had finals and other things to take of in RL. I meant to update this on Friday and the schedule for this would be every other Friday. Can you believe it? It's chapter 15 already! Well enjoy! Thank you for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions I really appreciate it!

Michael shot glances back at Jimmy and Tracey on their way to the car. He’d rather Jimmy start calling him a lazy ass and Tracey to be on her phone than to stare at him. He didn’t like the silence. It reminded him too much of the time he had to tell them that they weren’t going to see Trevor anymore. They threw a fit and didn’t talk to him, until they got to Los Santos. At least he could have a smoke back then, but now there was nowhere to go and no smokes to distract him. Damn, why did he quit again? Oh yeah for his health or some shit. If he made it through the day, he would buy himself a pack as an early gift.

The walk to the car felt longer than he wanted to admit as they got inside the car with Tracey in the passenger seat and Jimmy in the back.

“Well, what’s gonna happen?” Jimmy asked as Tracey nodded.

Michael cleared his throat. “Your mother and I decided that it’s best if we stayed separate. Now that doesn’t me that we’re not going to see you two because we are, but we’re not getting back together.” He swallowed at the silence that followed. This new way of hurting him with fucking silence worked too well.

“So…” Tracey started. “You and mom aren’t going to be together anymore.”

Michael nodded. “Right.”

“That means we’ll have to pick sides won’t we?” Jimmy said.

“No, hell no, no one is picking sides. You can decide what you want to do, but it’s not going to change our decision.” Michael said.

“Are we going to have to stop living at home?” Tracey asked.

“Or visiting mom?” Jimmy said.

“Are we going to have to stop seeing you and Uncle T?”

“Who the hell do I get mad at?”

Michael held up his hand. “You don’t have to stop living at home if you don’t want to. I’m not kicking you out and your mother isn’t kicking you out either. The only difference is we’re not going to live together anymore. You won’t have to stop seeing me or Trevor and Jimmy get mad at whoever the hell you want. I just wanted you two to know what was going on and that it was a mutual decision.”

“Are you sure? I mean it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve fucked up.” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, but mom hasn’t been all that great either, remember Fabian?” Tracey said.

Jimmy frowned. “Yuck, yeah, I guess you fucked up.”

Michael glared at him. “I would like to remind you to have more respect for me and your mother. I just wanted you to know what’s going to be happening in the future. I’m not asking for no damn approval.”

“Alright, Michael, jeez I still think it was more your fault, but at least we know what’s going on.” Jimmy said.

Michael shook his head. “What did I just fuckin’ say? Anyway that’s going on, so you can leave tonight or tomorrow, I don’t mind.”

Tracey and Jimmy sat up in their seats and looked at Michael in disbelief.

“I thought you said we didn’t have to leave.” Tracey said.

“Well, you don’t, I just thought…” Michael trailed off when Jimmy shook his head. “No, you said we don’t have to leave and now you want us to leave. I can’t believe this.”

Michael didn’t know what to make of their reaction. He thought they would be happy to leave not glaring at him while they texted at a speed he didn’t think they had. “Jimmy, Tracey put your phones away and look at me.”

Jimmy and Tracey looked at Michael and eased their phones down. Michael sighed softly as he rested his hand against the steering wheel. “Look I don’t want you two to leave okay? I’m just letting you know what you can do. It doesn’t mean you’re not welcome at home. You’re always welcome, don’t forget that.” He sighed and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. “Don’t think that we don’t love you anymore because we do and always will, okay? Okay?”

Jimmy and Tracey messed with their phones as silenced entered the car again. What was with the fuckin’ silence lately?

Jimmy sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. “I want to get really angry at this, I do, but I noticed when you’re not together things are okay. I wish you weren’t divorcing because that’s gonna be hell to tell my friends, but if things will finally work out then that’s okay.”

Tracey nodded. “Yeah daddy like you and mom had a good run.”

“A really good one.” Jimmy added.

“So, like, it’s alright.” Tracey said as Jimmy nodded.

Michael chuckled despite himself. It went much better than he thought.

“So, um, is that it?” Jimmy said.

Michael nodded. “That’s it.”

“Okay, well, thanks for keeping us in the loop Michael.” Jimmy clapped his shoulder on his way out the car.

“It’s dad!” Michael called out. He shook his head and sat back down. “Damn it, I don’t know how many times I can tell that kid.”

Tracey rolled her eyes. “Jimmy is being stupid as usual.” She sat back in her seat and messed with the frayed ends of her shorts. “Um, daddy?”

“Yes?”

“Um, like, will this make you and mom happy?”

Michael couldn’t remember the last time he saw such a serious look on Tracey’s face. He had another answer ready to use, but it didn’t come. Instead he answered with the first thing that came to mind. “Yes, it will.” The quickness of the answer and the sure feeling surprised him.

Tracey smiled. “Then I’m okay.” She leaned over and hugged Michael. Michael froze for a second before he hugged her back. He didn’t expect this level of acceptance from his kids. Maybe he hadn’t messed up as bad as he thought.

Tracey moved back to her seat and put her phone in her pocket. “Well, like, I guess I’ll go join everyone now. Are you coming?”

Michael nodded. “I am, but before we go there’s something I want to ask you.”

Tracey sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Daddy…don’t…”

“Are you and Franklin serious? I just want to know.”

“Daddy! I can’t believe you!”

“What? Can’t your father know what’s going on?”

Tracey huffed and blew a strand away from her face. “Fine, daddy, yes, no, I don’t know. I mean I really like him, he’s the sweetest guy I’ve ever dated, and I like want it to last beyond the New Year, but I don’t want you and uncle T to keep scaring him.”

“Hey I don’t do it _all_ the time.”

Tracey looked over in disbelief. “You’re joking right daddy?”

Michael waved it away. “Yeah, yeah, I’m only looking out for you. I know Frank’s a good kid, but I also know what it’s like at that age. Sometimes ego goes before rational thought. Besides, some of the guys you’ve bought home haven’t been the best.”

“I know, but I don’t even talk to them anymore. Besides, none of them are like Franklin. I really like him.” Tracey whispered with a small smile.

Michael had to admit Tracey’s previous boyfriends didn’t put that kind of smile on her face. He sighed and grumbled under his breath.

Tracey looked up. “Hmm?”

“I said I’ll _try_ not to scare him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll try.”

“Thanks daddy. Are you going home or staying?”

“I’m gonna stay for a while.

“Great! Like let’s see if they have any Christmas rides.”

“Alright,”

They got out of the car and started walking towards the pier. Michael wasn’t looking forward to his argument with Trevor, but they argued so much it was second nature to him. Still, he wondered what it would be like not to argue for one day. Fuck, these thoughts again, next thing you know he’ll start daydreaming about him. That’s something he needed. He had to think about something else.

“So Trace, what movie did you go see?”

“Um, that new one that came out.”

“The one about the hard working woman who gets the kids of her dead sister?”

“I think it was one about stolen cars and these people trying to get them back.”

“Did Frank enjoy it too?”

Tracey rolled her eyes. “Daddy...”

Michael chuckled as he held up his hands. “What? That’s an innocent question.”

Tracey shook her head as she pulled her phone out her pocket and tapped the screen.

Michael gave a small smile as he looked at her out the corner of his eye. It’s been a while since he talked with Tracey that didn’t end in a shouting match. It felt good to talk to his little girl again.

*~*~*

Franklin looked around for Trevor, hoping there wasn’t someone at the end of his fist. He spotted him on a bench by one of the concession stands. He walked over and took a seat next to him. Trevor nodded to Franklin and offered him a bag of nuts. Franklin took a handful and sat back. He expected Trevor to start ranting not to reach in the bag for another handful. Franklin wiped the salt on his jeans as he cleared his throat.

“So, um, you okay dog?”

Trevor shrugged. “I’ll live.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Fuckin’ speak clearly then.”

“I mean you and Mike.”

“What about his fat highness?”

“Are you okay?”

“His harpy will be back and I’ll have to make due visiting the kids whenever I can. I know how these things fuckin’ go. It’s not my first rodeo kid.”

“Look man, things have probably changed.”

Trevor snorted. “And the sky has turned blue and the ocean is now pink.”

Franklin rubbed the back of his neck. “T, man, I…”

“I know what you’re trying to do, but it’s not fuckin’ working. Unless you can give me a stiff to work out some fuckin’ frustration then I’ll be fine, but until then stop trying to convince me that fat sack of shit can change.”

Franklin swallowed at the hurt he caught in Trevor’s voice. He didn’t know what to do with it, but he didn’t have to think about it for long.

“I knew there was a reason my ears were burning.” Michael said.

“Oh you can finally hear now?” Trevor sneered.

Franklin could feel the argument starting when Tracey walked over and took his hand. She gently tugged on his arm as Franklin took the hint and got up from the bench. Franklin could feel Michael’s glare on his back as he walked away with Tracey. He knew if Trevor wasn’t there Michael would be sitting him down for another talk.

Tracey leaned against him when they were a safe distance away from Michael’s glare. “I thought you could use a rescue.”

Franklin grinned. “Thanks.”

Tracey smiled. “Anytime.”

Franklin gave a quick glance behind him to make sure Michael and Trevor didn’t have any weapons out. He knew anything around them was fair game, but he didn’t want to get banned from the pier or deal with any police because Mike decided to use his favorite gun. He turned back to Tracey when she squeezed his hand.

“Want to try and win a prize?”

Franklin had a few questions to ask, but stopped at the hopeful look in Tracey’s eyes. “Yeah let’s go win a prize.”

Tracey smiled as Franklin placed an arm around her waist on their way to the game booths. He could ask those questions later, he wanted to keep that smile on her face.

*~*~*

Michael held back the urge to pull Franklin aside. He promised Tracey he would try to back off, but that was easier said than done. Besides, he could let it go for now. He had something bigger to take care of. Michael looked at Trevor who ignored him and returned to his bag of nuts. Fuck, what was with the silent treatment lately? He could understand his kids, but for Trevor to be quiet either he was going to rip him a new one or it would be his last time at the pier. It would happen on the day he left his favorite gun in the car.

Michael didn’t dwell on it as he took a seat next to Trevor. He had many starters for their conversation, but didn’t know which one to use. He didn’t have to think about one for long.

“So, done telling your kids something you couldn’t fuckin’ tell me.”

“I am. Do you want to know?”

“If it’s about you getting back with that harpy then I don’t want to hear it.”

Michael counted to ten in his head to keep his anger at bay. “We’re not gettin’ back together.”

Trevor scoffed. “Yeah right, I’m sure you got some fuckin’ useless diamond to give to her and she’ll be barking orders at me soon.”

“I don’t have any of that. I mean it we’re not gettin’ back together.”

Trevor growled. He crushed the empty bag of nuts and rounded on Michael. “Don’t fuckin’ fuck with me! I know that’s not goin’ to happen.”

“If that’s the case then why isn’t she here with me? How come I came here to see _you_? It’s because we’re done, you dumb fuck! Okay!”

Trevor’s glare slowly disappeared as he leaned back against the bench. “You left _her_ to see _me_?”

“Why the fuck do you think I’m here? I could always see the kids and Franklin later. Hell, I could call them and let them know what happened, but I knew you wouldn’t get off my ass if I didn’t tell you in person. So, I’m fuckin’ here to tell you that me and Amanda are done. See?” Michael held up his hand that didn’t have a silver ring on it. “Now got any more questions?”

“I do. Why couldn’t you say this in front of the kids?”

“I thought it would be better if I talked to them about it in private. I know the car is not really private, but it’s better than doing it here. I knew you wouldn’t give a shit where we are.”

Trevor smirked. “You know me so well.”

Michael chuckled. “I know you _too_ well.”

“You fuckin’ love it. I can’t believe you’re finally fuckin’ free. It must be a Christmas miracle.”

“Like you not scaring anyone here.”

“I see your sense of humor hasn’t left. Anyway, we should celebrate! We’re at the pier and you’re gonna have some fun with me.”

“Fine, but I’m not in the mood for rides.”

Trevor rolled his eyes as he stood up. “You’re never in the mood for anything.”

“Not true, I’m always in the mood for a movie.” Michael said and stood up after Trevor.

“I meant something fun.”

“Fun by your standards can mean getting high or eating someone.”

“I know other ways to have fun Michael. You would know that if you spent some time with me.”

“Yeah, yeah, so we’re cool.”

“ _Jesus,_ you know how to sour the mood Mikey, but yeah we’re cool. Now let’s see if you can get me one of these cheap prizes.”

“Eh, why not? Shouldn’t be that hard.”

Trevor grinned and placed his arm around his shoulder. Michael placed his hands in his pockets and walked with him. Things went better than he thought. Trevor didn’t make that much of a scene and nothing was set on fire. It was a win-win situation. Now if he could stop trying to lean against Trevor in public he would be getting somewhere, but he didn’t mind it as much as before. Damn change was hard.

*~*~*

“Hey, are you alright?” Franklin asked. He watched Tracey turned the straw around in her milkshake at the concession area.

Tracey nodded. “I’m fine.”

Franklin rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about not winning something bigger.”

Tracey patted the small frog plushy next to her cup with a fond smile. “It’s not that. I love my frog, I just can’t stop thinking about what my dad told me. I mean it’s not like we didn’t see it coming. I just thought I would be so mad at my dad, but I’m not. I like don’t know how to feel. My dad is like so happy too and I don’t it to stop, you know?”

“True that, your dad is long overdue for some happiness.”

“He really is. If a divorce means that he’ll be happy for a while longer then I want it to stay that way. But I don’t want us to be another family in Los Santos. Though if my parents will finally be happy then like that’s what I want. I really wanted all this heavy stuff to happen after Christmas. At least I’m not alone this year.” She reached over and placed her hand over Franklin’s.

Franklin smiled and squeezed her hand. “You’re not.”

Tracey smiled. “It’s nice to have someone who’ll listen to me. Do you know how many people would tell me how lucky I am that my parents are divorcing?”

“For real?”

“They would tell me all the perks to it and stuff. Then I would have to play along and act like it’s the best thing ever, but I don’t have to act like that around you. I like it.” Tracey whispered as she looked at her drink with a soft blush to her cheeks.

Franklin hadn’t felt such warmth during a date since Tanisha. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her reddened cheek. He cleared his dry throat and squeezed her hand again.

“I like it too.”

“You do?” Tracey giggled as she twisted a strand of hair around her finger.

“Yeah, I do. Hey Tracey? Do you, um, want to…” Franklin started as he rubbed the back of his neck. He closed it when Jimmy took a seat at the table and placed his phone on the surface. “Look if you two are finished flirting can we go get something to eat? I’m starving.”

Tracey flipped him off. “Go away Jimmy! We were like having a nice time!”

“You guys can flirt later. I want to know what we’re doing since I think dad and uncle T are going to be here for a while.” Jimmy said.

“Really?” Tracey said.

“Where are they?” Franklin asked. He noticed that he hadn’t heard any gunshots or screams since he walked away.

“They’re at one of the gaming booths. Dad keeps trying to get something, I don’t know what it is. I know that I’m ready to get something to eat though.” Jimmy said.

“Do you know which one it is?” Tracey said.

“It’s the one where you can hear Uncle T.” Jimmy said.

Tracey and Franklin got out of their seats and walked over to the gaming booths. They didn’t have to look far after they heard Trevor’s shout from a nearby booth. They spotted the small pile of prizes that sat by Michael as he aimed the water gun to hit the target. Tracey giggled at the moose she saw as Franklin shook his head.

“Looks like they’re having fun.”

“It does. I think we should leave them here it’ll be really good for daddy.”

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Maybe we could get some dinner or ice cream.”

“How about both? We could get take out, swing by and get some ice cream then…you know…”

“Eww don’t want to know.” Jimmy said.

“I swear you’re such a troll sometimes!” Tracey shouted.

Jimmy shrugged. “And you’re so easy.”

Tracey moved to hit Jimmy when Franklin pulled her back. “We should tell your dad we’re going to leave soon.”

Tracey nodded as she leaned against him. “Okay.”

Jimmy laughed. “Like I said, _so_ easy.” He ignored whatever Tracey said on his way over to Michael and Trevor who were arguing over their next activity.

“Hey dad. Can I borrow the car?” Jimmy asked.

“Hmm? What?” Michael said.

“I said can I borrow the car. I’m ready to go get something to eat and since _they’re_ going on a date I don’t really want to wait on them, so can I borrow the car?”

“You’re not gonna put any stupid shit on it like before are you?” Michael said.

Jimmy frowned. “Hey that was cool, not stupid.”

Michael scoffed. “Yeah because driving around with dollar signs on the car is real smart.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he held his hand out. “Well, I’m not gonna do that, so can I have the keys.”

Michael crossed his arms over his chest. “Not with that fuckin’ attitude.”

“Will you just let me go? We’re not finished yet and there’s no need to hold them up.” Trevor said.

“I guess.” Michael turned to Franklin and Tracey. “Well, what about you two? How long are you going to be out?”

Tracey rolled her eyes. “Daddy don’t like make it a big deal.”

“Just a simple question that’s all.” Michael said. He didn’t look away from Franklin.

Franklin shifted on his feet, but didn’t let go of Tracey’s hand. “We’ll be back at the same time like last time.”

“Remember daddy you promised you’d wouldn’t like be so scary.” Tracey said.

Michael sighed. “Fine, have fun you two, but be home _on_ time.”

“We will daddy.” Tracey waved to Trevor. “Bye Uncle T I like had so much fun today. We have to do it again!”

Trevor gave a small wave back. “Anytime darling, you name the time and the place. The same goes to you too Franklin.”

“Thanks man, I’ll remember that.” Franklin said.

“You remember that time too.” Michael said.

Tracey ignored him. She leaned against Franklin and swung their hands on the way to his car. Michael watched them for awhile before Jimmy took his attention away with the snap of his fingers.

“Can I have the car now?” Jimmy asked.

“Don’t fuckin’ snap your fingers at me. I’m not your valet.”

“Whatever dad. Can I fuckin’ have them?”

Trevor glared over at him. “Jimmy remember our talk about respect?”

“Okay, may I have them please?” Jimmy said.

Michael tossed him the car keys. “If you mess this car up you’re paying for the repairs.”

Jimmy put the keys in his pocket. “Yeah, yeah see ya later. Thanks for the fun day Uncle T.”

Trevor nodded. “Anytime, you know I’m always up for some fun.”

Jimmy waved and walked away. Michael and Trevor watched him until he disappeared in the crowd.

“Well, it’s just you and me now.” Trevor said.

“Something I always look forward to.” Michael said.

“There you go again with that fuckin’ sarcasm.”

“Hey at least I know I won’t lose _that_ in a settlement.”

“You won’t stop thinking about that will you?”

Michael shrugged. “It’s hard not to think about it.”

“I know how you could forget it.”

“How?”

Trevor turned around and pointed to the Ferris wheel. “No day at the pier is complete without taking a ride on that.”

Michael shook his head in disbelief. “I told ya T I’m not really in the mood to ride anything.”

Trevor smirked. “Are you sure you mean _anything_?”

Michael wanted to punch him or kiss him. When it came to Trevor the thoughts blended so well together. “You know what I mean.”

“C’mon just one ride and then we can go home you old man.”

“Fuckin’ fine, I’ll go.”

“Good, let’s go.” Trevor grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the ride. Michael pushed back the annoying flare of arousal when Trevor pulled him forward. He didn’t want to admit how much it turned him on when Trevor was in control. Another thing Michael could barely admit and didn’t want to tell Trevor. He could imagine what he would do with the news.

They paid for their tickets and boarded the car. Michael placed the pile of prizes in the middle of them before Trevor moved it to his side.

“Is there a problem? You say I don’t get you anything. What are you complaining about?” Michael smirked.

“Fuck you asshole.” Trevor growled.

Michael chuckled and turned to the window. He had too many things on his mind to let it wander. He wished he could shut it off for awhile and get some damn peace, but that changes of that happening was slim to none. At least he had some time to relax before the settlement storm hit.

Michael look over at Trevor who put the small moose plush toy in his lap. He glared when he caught Michael’s gaze.

“Not one damn word.”

“I wasn’t gonna say anything.”

“Good. I figured I would hold one since you won them and shit.” Trevor mumbled as he bounced his leg. Michael couldn’t remember the last time he saw Trevor so nervous. He looked down at his hand and back up to his face. He decided to take another chance today. Michael licked his lips and placed his hand over Trevor’s. Trevor jumped as if he was shocked. He took a shaky breath and kept his eyes on the window. Michael swallowed at the flash of vulnerability he saw in Trevor’s eyes. He looked as if one wrong word would mess up everything. That was the last thing Michael wanted.

“Um, thanks for taking the kids out.”

“No problem.” Trevor said. He cleared his throat to hide the slip of his accent. An accent Michael didn’t mind. He could admit that.

It was Michael’s turn to jump when Trevor linked their fingers together. His heart hammered in his chest from the feel of the rough hand in his own. How could holding hands make him feel like he was back on a first date again? Then again, he went out with Trevor to the pier, he won a bunch of stupid stuffed animals, and even shared a cotton candy with him.

Michael couldn’t deny it anymore.

They were on a date and probably a few seconds away from kissing in the car.

He thought he would hate the idea, not look forward to it.

Michael gave a small smile when Trevor rubbed his hand.

“Hey T, want to get a pizza when we leave?”

“Sure.”

*~*~*

Michael and Trevor drove back to his house in silence. He still wasn’t used to Trevor being quiet. Trevor always made some kind of noise be it humming or ranting about something, but he didn’t say anything. He looked out the window with the small moose toy that he held on the Ferris wheel in his lap.

Michael tried not to rack his brain to see where he messed up. That led him to overthink things where it twisted and turned in his mind until he ended up feeling like more of an ass than before. He had more than enough reasons to feel like an ass, he didn’t need to add more. Michael tapped the steering wheel as he pulled up to his house. He missed the unreadable look in Trevor’s eyes.

Michael grabbed the pile of prizes from the backseat while Trevor walked up to the house with his hands in pockets.

_Fuck, well, let me see where I messed up this time._ Michael opened the door and wished for a pack of cigarettes or a cigar. He placed the pile of toys on the table in the foyer before he turned to Trevor.

“So, um, about what happened at the Ferris wheel…” Michael started when Trevor shook his head.

“Don’t you dare apologize. I liked it and I know you did too.”

“Yeah I did it, um, wasn’t that bad. I just thought, um, never mind. Anyway do you want to get a pizza now or later?” Michael asked on his way towards the kitchen where a much needed bottle of whiskey waited.

“I don’t want to get a pizza right now.”

Michael turned around from the low tone in Trevor’s voice. “Then what do you want to do?”

Trevor walked over and didn’t stop until he pressed Michael against the wall. Michael swallowed as the same breathless feeling from before took over. His body responded too eagerly from Trevor’s rough hands on his hips and the warmth breath against his neck. Michael bit back the whine that bubbled in the back of his throat. He may be trying new things, but he wasn’t going to throw caution to the wind just yet.

Then again he’s been doing that since he met Trevor.

Michael’s thoughts slowed down when Trevor nuzzled his throat. Michael moaned softly as he slowly wrapped his arms around Trevor’s neck. He almost winced from the flash of doubt in Trevor’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say something his cloudy mind put together. It stopped from the press of Trevor’s lips. Michael opened his mouth to the taste of cheap food from the pier along with whatever Trevor had for breakfast. He gripped Trevor’s shirt and rolled his hips for more.

Trevor broke the kiss with a soft moan. He trailed his lips up to Michael’s ear as his hands moved up to Michael’s ass.

“I want to fuck you so much right now.” Trevor growled in his ear.

“What’s stopping you?” Michael moaned. He enjoyed the surprise in Trevor’s eyes and took the moment to run his tongue up Trevor’s neck. Michael’s fuzzy mind couldn’t go to his normal response of trying to play off how much he wanted it. He could be embarrassed about it later.

“Upstairs _now_.” Trevor husked as he nipped Michael’s neck and squeezed his ass. Michael pushed him back and walked to the stairs.

Trevor watched Michael go up the stairs with that damn, irresistible smirk and playfulness in those blue eyes. Shit today was interesting. His day out with the kids, Franklin standing up to him, and the most surprising of all Michael telling him the truth. He didn’t use any of his normal tactics nor did he push him away when he crossed their line on affection. Fuck he didn’t want to get his hopes up again, but maybe there was a chance that fat fuck could change. Maybe he could take a chance with Michael again.

Trevor grinned as he took the steps two at a time.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing in the De Santa household, including Michael, but Trevor thinks it's a trap. While Tracey tries to spend time with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Can you believe it we're on chapter 16! I hadn't forgotten about this story and I'm so happy to know that more people enjoy this! I haven't gotten this far with a chapter story in a long time. I have to thank this game for giving me a lot to work with. Thank you so much for the subscriptions, kudos, comments, and bookmarks. That means a lot to me! Well, enjoy! I'll try to get the next chapter out a little sooner. ^_^

Michael stirred, he turned to his side and opened his eyes to Trevor’s back. After last night, he thought Trevor wouldn’t pass up the moment to try and cuddle with him. Then again, last night didn’t have the familiar roughness as their usual encounters. Trevor bit him, but it wasn’t with the same intensity as his previous bites. Michael scratched his back, but he didn’t snap at Trevor throughout the whole thing. They made the headboard bang against the wall, but it was still gentler than their other times.

Michael didn’t know what surprised him more. The fact that they ate pizza and watched a movie together or the fact that they did it without being at each other’s throats the whole time. Jimmy and Tracey didn’t come home until late in the morning, so they had the whole house to themselves. Something that Michael didn’t hate. He actually enjoyed his time with Trevor he didn’t feel force to do it.

It’s not like he didn’t want to act that way with Amanda, but it wasn’t long before the same arguments started up again. Not that he didn’t have his arguments with Trevor, they still had their shit to work out, but Trevor didn’t make it feel like a duty. Fuck, it was only a matter of time before those old feelings started coming back.

Damn when would his mind give him a break. Michael looked for something else to think about when his eyes landed on the scars on Trevor’s back. He hated to admit that Trevor’s scars hadn’t left his mind since the night he saw them again. He couldn’t stop wondering how he got them. Did he get them when he was he strung out his mind? Did he make some bad business decisions? Did he get them being his charming self to the wrong people? Thought the biggest question had to be why the fuck did he care.

Michael couldn’t figure out why he started to care for the fucker again. Then again, if he was honest with himself he always cared. The alcohol helped him push it back, but he cared. Michael grumbled softly under his breath. It was too early in the morning for this shit. He turned to look at the clock, but changed his mind. He settled against Trevor’s back, wrapped an arm around his waist, and fell back asleep.

*~*~*

Tracey sat up at the sound of her cell phone. She felt around for it on her bed as a familiar pain hit her head. She smiled when she found her phone in the sheets of her bed and hit silent. She dropped her phone on her bed and laid back down. She knew she probably overdid it with the drinks last night, but her headache couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She had another wonderful night with Franklin.

She had to admit she found it sweet that Franklin wanted to take his time getting to know her. Tracey couldn’t remember the last time any guy wanted to do that, but they weren’t like anything like Franklin. After dinner they partied for a bit and had a little more fun in his car. She could still feel his arms around her waist as he pulled her into his lap, the way he kissed her and the way his muscled chest felt against her own. If she didn’t stop thinking about Franklin she wouldn’t get anything done today.

Tracey counted to three before she sat up in bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed her phone to check for any messages. She like didn’t have much to do today; most of her friends were either partying or hooking up with some of the jerks they knew. A few months ago she would’ve been right there with them.

It wasn’t that she didn’t liked to party anymore. Who didn’t like a good party? But she didn’t like the creeps that always found her for some reason. It was like she had a sign over her head or something. She liked that it wasn’t that way with Franklin. She could think about Franklin all day, he was like so sweet.

Once her headache went down, Tracey got out bed and worked out the tangles in her hair on her way to the bathroom. She hoped she didn’t come in too late. She didn’t want to stop her dad’s good mood. When Tracey finished in the bathroom, she walked back to her room to pick out her outfit for the day. Her head may still hurt, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be cute. On her way to the closet she spotted the frog Franklin won for her.

“You’re going in a special spot.” Tracey cooed as she patted the frog’s head. She walked over to her desk and took away one of the bears. She put the frog in it’s place and took the bear over to the closet. She looked for a place to put it when she noticed something sticking up from an old box in the back of her closet. When they moved Tracey dumped so many boxes in her closet that she forgot about them. Well, it wouldn’t hurt to see what was inside.

Tracey hoped there was a spider on whatever she started pulling out. She stared at the doll in her hand. It was the last doll her dad bought before they left North Yankton. The color on the doll’s clothes faded and her hair wasn’t straight, but it was the same doll she played with every day after that Christmas. Her dad told her that she would get a better one soon, but she didn’t care. She loved that one so much.

She couldn’t remember the last time she loved something so much since she got to Los Santos.

Well, she loved her phone, but she guessed that wasn’t the same.

Tracey put the doll back in the box and walked back to her bed. When she was a kid thing were so good with her dad, but like things were better between them lately. He didn’t threaten Franklin when they left for their date yesterday, so that was a good sign.

Tracey bit her lip and looked over at her closet.

Maybe it could get better.

*~*~*

Trevor woke up to Michael’s arm around his waist, his breath against the back of his neck, and he couldn’t enjoy it. He finally had something he’s wanted for a long time and he couldn’t fuckin’ enjoy it. He couldn’t shake the fact that Michael’s divorce to that harpy wasn’t final yet. There was nothing stopping her or Michael from trying to pick up the broken pieces of their marriage. He had a chance to be with Michael and he couldn’t take it because he didn’t want his heart broken again.

When did he become so fuckin’ pathetic?

Trevor took a breath and unclenched his fists. He never knew with Michael so he had to enjoy it while it lasted. He finally started to relax when Michael mumbled behind him and sat up. Trevor waited for Michael to the bathroom with an excuse, but it didn’t happen. He turned to Michael who scratched his head before he cleared his throat.

“So, um, sleep alright?”

Trevor almost didn’t answer. He couldn’t remember the last time Michael stayed in bed with him. “Yeah I did. Did you?

Michael nodded. “It wasn’t bad.”

Trevor smirked. “Even with a sore ass?”

Michael chuckled as he flipped him off. “Fuck you.”

Trevor settled back against the bed in relief. He could handle this Michael, not the one pressed against his back. He didn’t know he stopped talking until Michael scoffed.

“What? No plans for today.”

“For your information, I have some. I’m going to the club today and visit the girls. They haven’t seen me in a while and wanted to me to drop by. It will give you a chance to rest your sore ass.”

“Yeah, yeah, well, tell the girls I said hi.” Michael said as he got up from the bed.

“Will do.”

Michael put a hand on the doorknob of the bathroom door and turned back to Trevor. “If you are doing something else let me know.”

“Isn’t it a little early for sarcasm?”

“Look, I mean it okay? If you have something planned let me know.”

Trevor nodded. “Fine, I’ll let you know before you pop a vein.”

Michael grumbled under his breath as he slammed the door behind him. Trevor turned to his back as he stared at the ceiling. He swallowed as he thought back to the look in Michael’s eyes. That fat fuck actually looked sincere. It caught him off guard like the time he saw Michael actually smile. It was around the same time Trevor started to fall for him. Trevor groaned in frustration as his cock twitched under the sheets.

Only Michael could make him frustrated over a boner.

Trevor grumbled under his breath and turned to his side.

What a fine way to start the morning.

*~*~*

Tracey stirred the milk in her bowl as she tried to think of ways to spend time with her dad. They could watch tv, but it would be too easy for him to stumble on her _Fame and Shame_ performance. He didn’t like games and she didn’t want to go out to a mall while hung over. The only thing safe thing was movies. He still loved movies that didn’t change, but would he watch a movie with her?

She could do it, she had time today, but would her dad believe her?

“You’re going to break your brain if you think any harder.”

Tracey groaned as Jimmy walked into the kitchen. She didn’t really need his shit this morning.

“You didn’t break your wrist last night did you?”

“Funny.”

“I know.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes on his way to the cabinet. “What are you thinking about anyway? Is it _Franklin?_ ” He sang as he grabbed his bowl.

“No! Well, not now anyway.” Tracey giggled.

Jimmy gagged. “You two are so gross. Can’t believe he’s going out with my sister. I thought we were homies.”

“Oh my god, will you grow up? He can still be your friend, idiot.”

“I don’t want to hear him talk about you all day.” Jimmy said as he took a seat at the table with his bowl of cereal.

Tracey rolled her eyes. “Like someone cares about what you think.”

“Someone cares!”

“Your right hand like doesn’t count.”

Jimmy flipped her off. “Anyway what are you thinking so hard about?”

“I, um, found an old doll in my closet today. It was the last one I got before we moved here. I didn’t know I took it with me.”

“I know what you mean, look at what I found.” Jimmy reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo. “Remember this?”

Tracey’s eyes widened as she grabbed the photo off the table. “I do! This was the last picture we took with Uncle T before we moved away. We were like so little.”

Jimmy laughed. “I know right. I can’t believe I kept this.”

“Me either.” Tracey smiled at the photo before she put it back on the table. She grabbed her spoon and stirred the milk in her bowl again. “Do you think Uncle T will stay for Christmas this year?”

“Probably, if dad doesn’t fuck it up.”

“I hope not. I want to see Uncle T this year.” She stopped playing with her spoon and sat back against her chair. “Do you think we’ll have a good Christmas this year?”

“I hope so.” Jimmy said back softly.

Tracey nodded. “Me too. So, like, what are you going to do today?”

“I’m gonna turn in an application then I’m going to pick up some more gifts. Since we got stockings this year I got to get shit to fill them.”

Tracey rolled her eyes. “You know you don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t know when we’re going to do this again. I’m not passing this up.”

“Okay, whatever.” Tracey giggled as she put her phone on the table. “I can’t believe you’re looking for a job.”

“I can’t believe you’re using your head for once.”

Tracey flipped him off, but there wasn’t any anger behind it. “Fuck you.”

“No thanks.”

“Ass.”

Jimmy looked up from his bowl with a grin. Tracey giggled before she returned to her phone.

When Jimmy wasn’t acting like a little shit he could be okay.

*~*~*

Michael walked down the stairs with a fuzzy mind. Once he got out the bathroom Trevor walked past him without a word. No insult or snide remark, but he still smacked his ass so he figured that was something. Still, it didn’t stop Michael from wondering if he fucked up again. He thought he did everything right for once in the morning.

Fuck, what a way to start the day.

Michael itched for a cigar as he walked into the kitchen to Jimmy and Tracey’s argument.

Finally, something normal happened.

“Are you two fighting again?” Michael said.

Tracey and Jimmy looked up at Michael and shook their heads.

“Nope, just a standard morning conversation.” Jimmy said.

“Yep! No biggie daddy, so what are you doing today?” Tracey asked.

Michael shrugged. “Probably catch up on all those holiday movies I missed.”

“You mean the ones you _already_ have.” Trevor said as he walked in.

Michael nodded. “Yes. I’m long overdue for a marathon.”

Trevor scoffed. “Oh yes, a good day of sitting on your ass, sounds about right.”

Michael flipped him off and turned to the cabinets. _Finally, he’s actin’ normal._ He hid his relief behind his grumbles about coffee. While Trevor talked to the kids about their night, Michael went through the routine of breakfast. It helped put his mind to rest. If he didn’t watch it, having Trevor at breakfast would start to feel almost right. Not to mention, he’ll get used to argument free mornings.

Michael started on the eggs as Trevor and the kids laughed about something. He didn’t pay much attention to the conversation until Trevor stopped laughing. Michael looked over his shoulder to see Trevor staring at something in the middle of the table. He turned back to the eggs and tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Meanwhile, Trevor picked up the picture to get a better look at it. It couldn’t be the same picture he had back in his trailer, then what was it.

“Where did you find this picture?

“I found it in my room this morning. Can you believe how little we were?” Jimmy said.

Tracey giggled. “I know! We were like so tiny.”

Trevor chuckled lightly as he stared at the photo. He flipped it to see the date written on the back. It was the last Christmas he spent with Michael. In the photo he sat on the couch with Tracey in his lap and Jimmy next to him. Michael sat in the nearby chair and smiled for the camera. Despite the shit that went down that year, Michael still invited him over for Christmas. Amanda didn’t want him there, but Michael and the kids did. That meant more to him than he wanted to admit.

Trevor felt a lump in his throat as he placed the picture down on the table. To think that the happiness from that picture disappeared so quickly, so easily, it angered him. Shit, by the look on Jimmy and Tracey’s faces he had to try to calm down before he scared them. He didn’t want to explode in front of Jimmy and Tracey.

Trevor got up from the table and clapped his hands together. “Hey guys, wish I could stay for breakfast, but I got some important shit to do. I’ll be back later okay?” He added quickly when Jimmy and Tracey’s faces fell.

Tracey and Jimmy looked at each other before they turned to Trevor.

Tracey gave a small wave. “Oh okay, well, see you later.”

Jimmy nodded. “Yeah see ya.”

“Alright, bye pumpkin.” Trevor walked over and kissed Tracey’s hair. He walked over to Jimmy and squeezed his shoulder. “See ya Jim, good luck with the application.”

“Thanks.” Jimmy mumbled.

“Don’t worry I’ll be back soon. Okay?” Trevor said with a smile he hoped didn’t look too crazed.

“Okay.” Jimmy said as Tracey nodded.

Trevor waved and walked out the kitchen. He didn’t see Michael cut off the stove and follow behind him, until he called out his name.

“T!”

Trevor placed his hand on the doorknob, but didn’t turn to Michael.

“Yeah?”

“You’re not going to eat anything?”

“I’ll get something on the way to the club.”

“You sure?”

“I am.”

Michael swallowed at the way he couldn’t pinpoint what was going through Trevor. He didn’t know if some poor fool would find themselves in a ditch or worse. He steeled his face and pushed back the questions going through his mind.

“Alright, well, you’re coming back right?”

That got Trevor to turn around.

“ _You_ want _me_ back?”

Michael nodded. “I do. I mean, it would be hard to explain to the kids.”

Trevor’s nostrils flared as he turned back around to the door. “Bye Michael.”

Michael cussed under his breath at his answer. He didn’t want to break the fragile thing keeping whatever they had together, but some habits were hard to break. He knew he had to do something so he turned Trevor around, and kissed him.

Michael couldn’t help, but enjoy the way Trevor froze for a bit before he kissed him back. He slid his fingers into the thinning hair and wrapped his arm around his waist. Trevor placed his hands on Michael’s shoulder and pressed against him. It wasn’t long before Michael slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against Trevor’s.

“Come back, okay?”

“…Alright.”

Michael placed a quick kiss on his lips and stepped back. He didn’t want to lose himself early in the morning. Trevor licked him lips with a smirk and pointed above them.

“Guess my mistletoe is finally working.”

Michael chuckled. “Yeah I guess so.”

Trevor grinned. “Later porkchop.” He grabbed his keys out of the bowl on the end table and walked out the door.

Michael watched him get in the Bodhi and drive away. He closed the door and leaned against it. First, he actually fuckin’ cuddled with Trevor. Then there was his weird behavior in his room and now he kissed him goodbye.

Fuck, what was his morning turning into?

“Daddy?”

Michael looked over at Tracey and Jimmy in the doorway. _Shit did they see me?_ He wasn’t ready to tell his kids yet.

“Uncle T is coming back right?” Jimmy asked.

Michael almost sagged in relief, but he nodded instead. “Yeah, he’ll be back.”

“Okay as long as you don’t make him leave this time.” Jimmy said as he walked back to the kitchen. Tracey nodded as she put her phone in her pocket and walked towards the stairs.

Michael leaned against the door, closed his eyes, and counted to ten.

What a wonderful fuckin’ morning.

*~*~*

Trevor gripped the steering wheel and tried to concentrate on the music as he drove around. It wasn’t the same as riding the open road to the desert, but it would have to do. At least there was no one around like in the desert. The lazy fucks in this city didn’t get up, until the afternoon, so he didn’t have to deal without a lot of assholes.

Too bad there wasn’t one around to help him forget about that fuckin’ picture. He couldn’t get it out of his head. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so fucking happy. For once, everything seemed to be going right, but it was snatched away from him as usual. Then again things started to look up again. They finally did the big one and got out of there alive. He found some new friends in Franklin, Lamar, and their heist partners. Not to mention Michael actually wanted him around and that shit hasn’t happened in a long time.

He relaxed against the seat as he pulled up to the Vanilla Unicorn. Maybe the universe decided to give him a fuckin’ break for once in his life. The urge to rip someone’s head off disappeared and he could think clearly again. That was always a plus.

Trevor nodded to the doorman on his way inside. It looked like business was still booming and Wade hadn’t left the booth. Shit, did that kid do anything else anymore? He walked over to Wade and knocked on the booth.

“Wade my boy! How the fuck are ya?”

Wade looked up from the blonde in his lap and waved with the girls. “Trevor! Hi! I’m doin’ fine how are you?”

“For once Wade, doin’ pretty damn good. Since I’m feelin’ so great I’m gonna take you out to eat. Let’s go get Ron’s miserable ass too.”

“Sure thing Trevor. Hey, can we invite Debra and Floyd?”

Trevor felt his anger returning at the sound of those assholes. He took a breath and turned to the girls with a big smile. “Hello girls, hope you’re feelin’ pretty good too. What’s your names if I may ask?”

The blonde in Wade’s lap waved. “I’m Cindy.”

The brunette next to Wade tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m Pam.”

“Well Cindy, Pam, would you lovely ladies mind leavin’ me and Wade alone for a while?” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a wad of money that he gave to the girls. “Consider this a Christmas bonus.”

“Sure thing, see ya later Wade.”

“Bye Wade. Thanks boss.”

They kissed Wade on the cheek before they walked out the booth.

“Bye girls! They’re pretty nice, but I’m kinda glad I got a break.” Wade said.

“Yes, lookin’ at boobs all day is tiring, anyway about Debra and Floyd they won’t be joining us.”

“Why not?”

“Because they went on vacation. Thanks to Debra’s position they were able to have a nice vacation in Hawaii, but they’re busy having so much fun that we won’t see them okay?”

Wade frowned as he messed with the edge of his t-shirt. “But Floyd didn’t even say goodbye.”

“Such an asshole, _but_ he wanted us to have a good time and I think we should.”

Wade smiled. “He would like that. So, where are we going?”

Trevor stood up and clapped his hands. “Anywhere my boy! After breakfast we’ll spend some time with the girls.”

“Oh that sounds good.” Wade said as he got up from the booth. “Hey Trevor?”

“What is it?”

“Is that Michael guy joining us?”

Trevor clenched his fists as the picture flashed through his mind again. Wade didn’t know what he did and Trevor wasn’t going to spend time explaining it. He counted to ten in his head and unclenched his fists.

“He’s not coming with us. I can’t believe this. I’m doing something out the kindness of my heart and _this_ is how I’m treated with fuckin’ questions.”

“Sorry Trevor! I guess he’ll join us next time.” Wade said.

Trevor waved it away. “Yeah, yeah, next time, anyway let’s go get Ron.”

Wade grinned. “Okay! Do you think we can get some ice cream?”

“We’ll see Wade, we’ll see.” Trevor said on their way out the door.

He needed a few hours away from Michael to clear his mind. Fuckin’ with Ron was always a good stress relief and he could keep Wade entertained with the simplest shit for hours. Maybe he could figure out if things were real for once.

*~*~*

After Michael finished breakfast he picked up the photo Jimmy and Tracey left on the table. He didn’t know that photo was still around. He remembered that Christmas in that shitty trailer in North Yankton. He barely had enough money for gifts for Jimmy and Tracey, but they enjoyed them. He couldn’t remember the last time they looked _that_ happy without large amounts of money involved.

He looked at the smile on Trevor’s face. Despite Amanda’s complaints the whole afternoon, Trevor looked like he enjoyed himself. They played with the kids, drank a few beers, and watched crappy movies on their equally shitty t.v, but it was fun. Even Amanda laughed a bit that day.

Michael missed the time when the holiday season was so simple. Then again, if he was honest the holiday season started to tank after their big move. He learned early on if he gave his family enough money they would leave him alone. Every year he couldn’t help, but think about Trevor. When he got too worried he bugged Lester about it, until he found some proof that Trevor was still alive.

Michael didn’t have to do it this year. He had money, Trevor and the kids were with him, and Amanda wasn’t breathing down his neck about something. It had to makings of a good Christmas, but he didn’t know what to do with it. He knew something he could do though.

Michael grabbed the photo and walked out the kitchen to look for a frame. He found one in the downstairs closet and put the photo inside. He placed the frame on the mantle in the living room and stepped back to make sure it was crooked. He nodded in satisfaction before he walked over to the couch. He settled in and flicked around for a movie.

 

At least holiday movies stayed simple.

*~*~*

Tracey didn’t know why she was so nervous. Everything sounded good in her head a few minutes ago. It shouldn’t be hard to watch a movie with her dad. Then why couldn’t she walk down the stairs instead of looking at them. She was so proud of her plan that she even left her phone in her room. It was hard, she could miss Franklin’s text, but she did it. If she could do that then sitting with her dad should be like super easy. Tracey checked her outfit to make sure it was something her dad wouldn’t fuss about before she walked down the stairs. She put on her best smile as she walked in and took a seat on the couch.

“Hi daddy!”

When Michael didn’t respond quickly she wondered if she made a mistake. That changed when Michael turned to her with a smile.

“Hey pumpkin. You’re not out and about today?”

Tracey shook her head. “Everyone’s busy so I decided to stay home today.”

“What? Is Franklin busy too?”

“Daddy!”

Michael chuckled. “I’m just kiddin’. I’m sure he’s not busy for you.”

“Whatever, anyway, what are you watching? Oh, wait, I remember this one! We watched it when we were little.”

“You remember?”

Tracey nodded. “It’s the one about Christmas angels and wishes and stuff. How could I forget?”

Michael looked at her in surprise before he reached in his back pocket. “Alright, so how much is it?”

“What?”

Michael gestured with his wallet. “Whenever you want to watch a movie with me that means you need some money. So, how much is it?”

“I don’t want any money. I want to watch a movie with you. If, um, that’s okay?” Tracey mumbled as she looked down at her hands, missing the hurt look on Michael’s face. She knew she should have stayed upstairs with her phone. Tracey wondered if she should leave when Michael reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

“You can stay and watch if you want. Okay?”

Tracey smiled. “Okay. Can I make some popcorn?”

Michael nodded. “Sure.”

Tracey got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. She hummed a little while she searched for the popcorn. Her plan didn’t get off on a good start, but it started to get better. If things continued in the same way it would be pretty good.

*~*~*

Trevor felt good as he walked back to his office. There was nothing like fuckin’ with Ron for a couple of hours to help him clear his head. It didn’t stop the paranoid fuck from asking questions he had no business asking. Ron couldn’t spend one day without asking some question that nearly got his ass beat. Well, mostly by Trevor, but still Ron should know to keep his mouth shut by now. His questions always bought up answers Trevor didn’t want to think about.

He thought watching the girls for a while with Wade would stop those questions from repeating in his mind, but it didn’t. So, he figured some time in his office with a cold beer would help. Trevor grabbed a cold beer from the fridge before he took a seat in his chair. That didn’t help either. Trevor growled as he slammed the beer on his desk. As much as he hated to admit it that paranoid fuck had a point.

If Michael really wanted him gone, Amanda would’ve been back by now. Michael wouldn’t ask him to come back or be there when he woke up in that morning. Then there was that shit when he kissed him goodbye. Trevor wanted to get angry about it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the look in Michael’s eyes. The same look he saw when Michael held his hand in the Ferris wheel. The same look he saw in North Yankton all those years ago.

Fuck, he was getting nowhere fast. He wasn’t going to do like Michael and let a problem fester, until it exploded in his face. No, he had to use his way of problem solving which was very hands on. He tossed the empty bottle in the trash can on his way out. He calmed down enough to see Michael again. As long as Michael didn’t try to find an excuse not to talk, he would stay calm.

*~*~*

Tracey giggled as she pointed to the screen. “I forgot that happened!”

Jimmy nodded with a smile on his face. “Me too.”

Michael grabbed another handful of popcorn as he watched Tracey and Jimmy. It’s been a long time since Tracey and Jimmy sat down and watched a movie with him without the promise of money. Not to mention Jimmy actually turned in an application which was more than he would have done a couple of months ago and Tracey stayed home for more than ten minutes. He forgot how good it felt to watch a movie with his kids without them whining about the movie every five minutes. He couldn’t think of anything that could make the day better.

Well, Trevor coming back topped the list, since he spent most of the morning thinking about his psychotic ass. Of course, his mind found the perfect time to bring that back up. A few days ago, he wouldn’t mind Trevor not coming back, now he didn’t want to think about it.

Fuck, he needed a distraction.

“Kids, I’m going to get somethin’ from the kitchen. You guys want anything?” Michael asked as he got up from the couch.

Tracey shook her head. “I’m good daddy.”

Jimmy nodded. “Me too.”

Michael nodded. “Alright.” He took the popcorn bowl and empty cup to the kitchen. He placed them on the island before he walked over to the cabinet for more popcorn. Things were going well so far he wondered how long that would last.

“Uncle T! You’re back!” Tracey squealed happily from the living room.

Apparently not that long.

“Shit.” Michael cursed under his breath and closed the microwave door. He looked over at the bottle of whiskey on the island, but didn’t touch it. It wouldn’t help if he got drunk, but maybe a little would help. He poured enough in his cup to help him deal with whatever Trevor was going to bring up.

_Might as well get this over with._ Michael downed the whiskey and walked back into the living room. He walked over and gave a small wave. “Hey.”

Trevor stopped his conversation with Jimmy and Tracey and nodded. “Hey.”

Tracey looked between them before she got up from the couch with her popcorn bowl. “You know I like forgot about our last minute shopping. Don’t we have more shopping to do Jimmy.”

Jimmy frowned in confusion. “We do?” He looked over at Michael and Trevor as he got up and grabbed his trash. “Yeah we didn’t get anything for mom yet we should, um, do that.”

“Like let’s go now while the crowds are small. I like shopping, but Christmas shopping is the worst.” Tracey said. She walked over to Michael and gave him a quick hug. “Had a lot of fun daddy. Can we do it again?”

Michael kissed her cheek. “Anytime princess.”

Tracey smiled. “See ya! Let’s go Jimmy.”

“Damn, I’m comin’.” Jimmy said. He started to follow Tracey, but stopped and turned to Michael. “You, um, weren’t that bad today.”

Michael nodded. “Yeah, neither were you.”

Jimmy waved. “See ya guys,”

“See you later.” Michael said while Trevor nodded.

Jimmy waved again on his way to the kitchen

Michael watched Jimmy go to the kitchen feeling prouder than he’s felt in a while. He had to give it to his kids, maybe they knew more than he thought. However, he couldn’t think about that for long. He turned back to Trevor and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t like Trevor’s new habit of being quiet around him. He cleared his throat, trying to find a topic that wouldn’t set Trevor off, he really didn’t feel like arguing today.

“So, how are the girls?”

“They’re good. They want to see you and Franklin soon.”

“Sure if Frank’s not too busy one day, we can--”

“Look let’s cut the bullshit okay. I came back because I want to know what the fuck you’re doing.”

Michael frowned. “What the fuck are you talkin’ about?”

“This morning Michael, not to mention you haven’t tried to kick me out in days, then there was that shit at the pier. What the fuck are you doing? I mean, what the fuck is this?” Trevor gestured between the two of them.

Michael rubbed the back of his neck again. He knew the conversation was coming sooner or later, but he’d rather have it later. He swallowed and took a seat on the couch. Trevor took a seat at the other end and waited for him.

Michael leaned back and cleared his throat. “I’m trying to show you that I want you around. I, um, fucked up before. Shit, you know that, but I thought I could do something different.”

“So being with me is different?”

“Yes, well, no it’s not like--”

“So it’s not different.”

“It is, but it’s not like before--”

“You’re still on my cock like before.”

“Damn it! Things are different you psychotic fuck! I’m trying to say--”

“What is it Michael? What are you tryin’ to fuckin’ say that I haven’t heard before?”

Michael tried to keep his anger in check, but Trevor always had a way of bringing it out of him. “Fine, fuckin’ fine, you want to hear something new then listen to this you ass. I fuckin’ care about you okay? I’m tryin’ to fix shit between us and I can’t do that if you don’t let me!”

Trevor got up and stood over Michael. “I think I have a fuckin’ good reason for that!”

Michael got up and glared back at him. “I already said I fucked up. What else do you fuckin’ want?”

“I want to know that this time around you actually mean what you say Michael! That’s what I fuckin’ want!”

Michael stomped over to the mantle and grabbed one of the frames off it. He stomped over and shoved it in Trevor’s hands.

“There! Is that enough damn proof?”

Trevor looked down at the photo from the morning and looked back up at Michael. “You didn’t throw it out.”

Michael shook his head. “I didn’t.” He took the frame out of Trevor’s hands and tossed it on the couch before he took Trevor’s hands in his own. “Look, I don’t know what _this_ is, but I know I want it to continue. I’m not gonna kick you out or stop you from seeing the kids or anything like that. I want your crazy ass around, if you want me around.”

Trevor took a few breaths to calm down. He didn’t expect that level of sincerity from him. It always ended up so heated between him and Michael that sometimes he almost forgot that he wasn’t going to kill the fat fuck. It was something he could never go through with. He squeezed Michael’s hands and looked up in his eyes.

“I want you around. I’ve wanted that for a long damn time, but do you really want a fuck up like me around?” Trevor wanted to kick himself for letting out one of his problems, but he wanted to see what Michael would do.

Michael leaned forward, until their lips brushed against each other. “I do.”

Trevor licked his lips and closed the small gap with a quick kiss. He pulled back and squeezed Michael’s hands again. “Then I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Michael smiled and pointed to the movie on the screen. “Do you want to finish this with me?”

Trevor nodded with a small grin. Whenever Michael smiled it was hard for him not to smile back. “Sure why the hell not.”

Michael pressed a quick kiss on his lips and took a seat on the couch. He tugged Trevor down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. “Are you gonna watch it this time?”

Trevor wrapped an arm around Michael’s waist and pulled him closer. “I will, quit your complain’.”

Michael chuckled as he turned to look at the movie.

Well that went better than he expected. Maybe, shit started to work out in his favor.

It was about fuckin’ time.


End file.
